Black wolf of paradise
by Kuragari75
Summary: Kura's a regular girl who gets sucked into the world of wolf's rain. she finds it's up to her to save worlds! But in the end, can she really open paradise? CH.21 UP! Please read and Review!
1. Kuragari

Wolves

Shalestonewolf: hi, Shalestonewolf here for her first fan fic. Just so you know this fan fic. Is kind of a separate part of a fic. My friend (dragonelf8) is doing called Knights. It's the journey of one of 'Ryu Kami's' friends, first, into the world of Wolf's rain. I might have her go into a different world but I'm not decided yet. K, that's enough from me.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the shows in this story except those _I_ create.

Kuragari

Kuragari Burakku woke up in a panic. She had been sleeping just fine... but something had awoken her. She looked over at the clock on her bedside table. 5:00 am. She looked at it in disbeleif. Kuragari, or Kura as her friends called her, never woke up before 9:30 on Saturdays. At seventeen years old and in highschool, she took every chance she could to sleep in. Why had she woke herself up 4 and a half hours early?

She had a really weird feeling... like something bad had happened. Kura shook her head and got up. She would never be able to go back to sleep. She made her way downstairs to the kitchen, trying not to wake her parents. Kura wasn't always an only child. She once had a little brother... but he died several years back.

Kura tried to shake the odd feeling that she had with no sucess. Something was wrong, and she had a hunch something had happened to one of her best friends, Ryu. Kura bit her lip and looked at the clock again. It was early... but... she had to know. She picked up the phone and dialed. It wasn't long before Ashura, one of Ryu's older brothers, answered the phone. Ryu was the middle child along with her twin brother, Kamui, both at age seventeen. Ashura was the third oldest at 21.

"Hello?" He sounded wide-awake suprisingly enough, and anxious.

"Ashura? Hi, It's Kura," she responded in a forced, light-hearted tone.

"Oh, Kura... hi... uhhh, this isn't a good time," he said in a strained tone.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kura asked, twisting the phone cord furiously.

"Ryu and Kamui havegone missing. The police are here..." he answered. Kura didn't respond for a long moment.

"Missing? When?" She managed to sqeak into the reciever.

"Ryuat about noon two days ago. The teachers called saying she hadn't come back from lunch off campus," he sounded rushed. Kura and Ryu went to different schools, so she wouldn't have known this. "Kamui went out to look for her last night and he never came home."

"Well... uhh... I'll let you go and be with your family," Kura said. Ashura said a quick goodbye and hung up.

Kura put down the phone with a shaking hand. Ryu _and _Kamui were missing? What could've happened to them? Kura ran up to her room and quickly dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans. Her mom came out of her room, sleep in her eyes, while Kura was pulling her long brownhair into a quick ponytail.

"Kura? What are you doing? It's 5:30 in the morning!" She said in an angry tone.

"Ryu and Kamui are missing, i just got off the phone with her brother, Ashura," She explained rapidly. "I'm going to go drive around and look for them. They've got to be somewhere."

Kura ran downstairs past her mother's blank stare, pulled on her worn black tennis shoes,grabbed her keys, and ran out to her blue jeep. She started it up and headed out into the dawn to find her friends.

three hours later

Kura paced the sidewalk just skirting a local park. She'd had no luck so far,and when she called Ashura again an hour ago, the police hadn't found any trace of the twins. Kura had a strange feeling that no matter how hard they looked, they wouldn't find Ryu or Kamui… at least… not in this world.

'Kura, you're nuts,' she told herself for the millionth time. 'There is no way that she could be in a different world! You read too many comics!Just keep looking, you'll find her.'

Kura continued pacing the sidewalk. She scanned the park with her blue eyes, absently hooking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She'd thoroughly searched all over the city and now didn't know where to go.

'Ryu, where are you?' she thought desperately.

Suddenly, as she turned, Kura tripped and fell towards the pavement. But, to her shock, she didn't _stop_ falling. The ground simply split right before her eyes, swallowing her whole and closing behind her, and yet, she kept falling. There was no way to tell how long she fell through the darkness, but eventually, she hit the hard, cold ground with a thud that sent stars into her eyes.

Kura moaned and sat up, rubbing her head. She looked around to see where the hell she was. It was dark, but she could tell she was in some kind of forest. The moon shone overhead, casting a blue light on the land around her.

"O…k. This definitely isn't normal," she said aloud to herself.

"Not for mortals from your realm, I suppose," A voice said from behind her.

Kura jumped at the unexpected response. She sprang to her feet and whirled to face the strange voice. A man in black stood calmly before her, his right eye fixed on her face. His left eye was concealed in shadows. He had shoulder length blue hair.

"Welcome Kuragari Burakku," he said in a deep, almost rumbling voice.

"How do you know my name?" Kura demanded. Her hands shook, whether from fear or nerves she couldn't tell. He smiled slightly, the corners of his mouth turning up.

"I know a lot more than that," he said. Kura backed up slightly. Something told her this man wasn't here to help her.

"What do you want?" she asked, struggling to keep her voice level.

"Why… only to help you find you're friend and her brother," he answered. Kura didn't like the way he said that.

"You know where Ryu is?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, I know where she is. And you… you're going to help me destroy her," he told her. That's when Kura saw it. The moonlight reflected in his left eye to reveal it wasn't that of a human, but that of a wolf.

"Darcia…" she breathed, going rigid. He was a character from wolf's rain, the cartoon she and her friends watched all the time. "It... can't be."

"Oh, I'm afraid it's quiet real miss Burakku," he answered. Darcia advanced slowly, his wolf eye flashing maliciously. Kura could only stare blankly. As Darcia reached a hand toward her, a loud crashing came from the brush beside Kura.

A large gray wolf sprang from the trees and attacked Darcia. He managed to avoid the wolf's fangs and claws, and the animal landed protectively in front of Kura. The wolf flashed a glance at Kura and a male voice erupted in her head.

"**Kura, RUN!**" it yelled. Kura stared as she realized the wolf had talked to her. He growled loudly.

"**DON'T JUST STAND THERE! RUN!**" he yelled again. This time, Kura didn't hesitate she whirled around and ran as fast as she could through the woods. She heard the wolf fighting from behind her, until at last, the sounds faded into the night.

Kura stopped, breathing hard, as soon as she exited the forest. She tried to make sense of what was happening. Kura was startled by a man running out of the trees and taking her arm. She screamed and tried to pull away.

"It's ok, it's ok! I helped you back there, I'm the wolf!" he said quickly, in the same voice that had been in her mind. Kura calmed down and took a couple deep breaths.

"You all right?" he asked kindly. Kura nodded slightly. "Good. My name is Kage."

He was about half-a-foot taller than her and he had shaggy, shoulder-length black hair. His eyes were gentle and the brightestgreen she'd ever seen, set into a tan, and handsome, face. He wore a simpleblack shirt, blue sweatpants, andgray tennis-shoes.

"I'm... Kura," she managed to say. "What's going on?"

"I don't have time to explain," he started. "Darshia is most likely pursuing us. I'm going to take to someplace quiet where you can rest and I'll try to explain things. All right?"

Kura nodded. Kage took her arm and the headed off into the dark landscape.

Shalestonewolf: Who is Kage? Will Kura ever find out what happened to Ryu? Will you actually read this far? Who knows! Find out in the next chapter. Oh! Btw, I'd love reviews, Thx!


	2. Her pack

Hey, shalestone-wolf here. welcome to the next chapter. This one is going to be much longer.

disclaimer: once again, i do not own any of the characters or shows in this story except those I create.

Her pack

Kura awoke to the sound of bird's chirping, the sunlight on her face. She shook her head and sat up. The warmth and welcoming songs of the birds would have been relaxing, if last night weren't so fresh in Kura's mind. She looked around the cave she was in to find Kage was gone... she knew he would be. Kura sighed and lay back down, trying to tell herself it was ok. She remembered Kage's explanation, but it offered no comfort.

_Flashback_

"The barriers between worlds are becoming fragile. I don't know why, but Darshia isn't the only one pulling people to other worlds. I've heard some disturbing rumors from birds and other wolves, though there aren't many of us still running wild. I've heard of demons in league with Darshia, though it's impossible. They're from a completely different world than ours," Kage explained.

"So… Ryu could be in another world, like me?" Kura asked. This was getting to be too weird.

"I guess. I'm really sorry, but I'm going to have to leave soon. There are things I need to do," Kage said quietly.

"What?" Kura looked up in surprise. "But, what am I suppose to do? I don't even know what I'm doing here in the first place, can't I just go with you?"

"No," answered Kage sadly. "The path I'm taking would be far to difficult. But don't worry, you'll soon find your way, and your pack."

Kura then suddenly felt overwhelmingly tired and collapsed on the cavern floor, asleep.

_End flashback_

"My pack?" Kura thought aloud. "What the hell did he mean by that?"

She sighed, stretched, and walked outside. There was no reason to stay in the cave. Besides, the sooner she got moving, the sooner she could find a way back home… or to Ryu. Kura started walking at an angle away from the forest she had landed in last night. She didn't want to risk running into Darshia again. There was another forest about a mile-and-a-half away. She could see the trees tall and proud across the meadow. Behind them was the outline of some unknown mountain range.

'It wouldn't do to wander around in the sun until I die of heatstroke,' she thought bitterly, heading for the distant trees.

Kura made it to the edge of the forest around noon. She sat down under a large pine to rest for a while. Her stomach growled loudly, reminding her she'd missed two meals already. Kura found a stream nearby and drank greedily, trying to drown her hunger. She nearly fell in when she caught sight of her reflection in a small pool.

Her hair was now black and her eyes were a much brighter blue, almost a topaz color. She hadn't noticed before, but her out fit had changed as well. She now wore a black tank top with dark, baggy green pants. The only thing to remain the same was her worn black tennis shoes.

'Well,' she thought with some amusement. 'I always did want black hair.'

She turned and headed into the trees, taking in new sights and smells. She walked for some time, listening to birds singing and squirrels hurry past. It was so peaceful, although she found herself eyeing the squirrels with a hungry gaze. She stayed near the stream and traveled until her hunger forced her to stop. Kura drank more water, having procured nothing to eat, and sat on a moss-covered rock.

Suddenly, she heard a loud whimper followed by a roar and a crashing sound. Kura leapt up and headed in the direction of the noises. She stopped short at the edge of a small cliff, looking into a clearing below. A huge reddish-brown dog lay unconscious at the foot of the cliff. It looked familiar but Kura couldn't place why. Then she saw that it wore a set of metal bracelets on its right foreleg.

'TOBOE!' she thought, suddenly recognizing the young wolf. Before she could react to this however, a giant bear burst from the trees into the clearing.

'He must've knocked Toboe unconscious,' Kura thought suddenly. The bear was advancing on the helpless pup, growling loudly.

Without thinking, Kura jumped from the cliff and landed protectively in front of Toboe. The bear seemed to pause a moment, before charging Kura… nowa black wolf.

Meanwhile

"Toboe! Toboe! Toboe where are you?"Tsume called out. Kiba searched the trees, cheza beside him, whileHige was sniffing the air.

"Dang it! Where the hell did he go?" Tsume muttered to himself.

Suddenly, Hige perked up. Cheza sensed something as well.

"Hey Kiba, can you smell that?" Hige asked. Kiba sniffed and fear dawned on his face. Cheza confirmed what his nose was telling him.

"It is wolf's blood. Toboe may be in danger," she said quietly.

"Dang it!" Tsume yelled, running off in the direction of the scent, Kiba, Cheza, and Hige behind him.

Back to Kura

Kura didn't have time to contemplate how exactly she had become a wolf as the bear was upon her. She dodged its huge paws as they tried to batter her in the way they had Toboe. She sprang back, forward, and from side-to-side, avoiding the bears crushing blows, looking for an opening. Dirt and grass flew every where until, at last, she found it. She charged, tearing into the bear's shoulder and tasting blood in her mouth.

The bear roared and hit the wolf to the ground. Kura recovered quickly and lunged again, this time gaining momentum from launching off the nearest tree trunk. She managed to attach herself to the bear's chest, her back paws swinging up and scratching the bear's eyes. It batted her off, dazzing her for a moment before she lunged again.

Kura continued the fight the bear, taking any opening she could get, but also gaining as many injuries as the bear. She shook off the pain as the smell of blood overwhelmed her nose. She couldn't let the bear get Toboe. Even if it killed her, the bear would not have him.

Toboe stirred and opened his eyes to a frightening sight.The giant bear that had attacked him wasengaged in a fight with a large wolf. At first, Toboe thought that Tsume had finally found him, but then he realized that this wolf was black, not gray. It also smelled like a female wolf. Toboe could only watch as the wolf fought on, protecting him with her life.

Toboe was both terrified and awed at how she tore at the bear, ignoring her own life-threatening injuries. She was tireing, her breath coming in great heaves. The wolf's left eye was shut with a clean cut running from the top of her head to just below the eye. Yet still she fought the bear, drawing it away from Toboe.

He didn't know what to do. Where were Kiba and the others? If help didn't come soon, the female wolf would be kille. Toboe lifted his head and howled, hopping to help guide his friends here.

Meanwhile

Tsume stopped for a moment. He thought he had heard something. Kiba and Hige both listened as well, so it wasn't just him. Then, there! There it was, a howl coming from ahead.

"Is that?" Kiba started.

"Toboe!" Tsume yelled running off agian.

They kept running as sounds of growling and fighting came to their ears. Soon, they stumbled into a clearing where the ground was covered in blood and a bear and wolf were locked in a life or death struggle. Hige spotted Toboe first.

"Toboe!" he yelled over the battle, running over to help the runt to his feet. Kiba and Tsume were by thme in moments. Cheza was watching the fight with wide, sad eyes.

"Toboe, who is that wolf?" Kiba asked quickly.

"I don't know. That bear attacked me and I was knocked out when it threw me against this cliff," Toboe was explaining rapidly. "When I came to, that wolf was...she was fighting the bear. Kiba, you gotta help her, she's dying!"

Kiba turned and saw that Toboe was right. If they didn't help, the black wolf would die for sure.

"Tsume!" Kiba said and leapt at the bear. Tsume followed, both of them making for it's throat.

They were able to clamp on to the distracted bears neck, and in a brief struggle, were able to rip it's neck open. The bear fell back with a gurgling roar, and then died in a pool of blood. Kiba spat hair out of his mouth and turned his attention to the new wolf.

She was unconsious, lying on the ground and her breathing was shallow. It was hard to tell what blood was hers, or where there was blood at all because of her dark fur. He nudged her slightly but she didn't even flinch.

"Think she'll make it until the moon comes up?" Kiba asked Tsume. He didn't answer.

The others came to look at the wolf, all wandering the same thing. Cheza sat quietly for a long time, before taking the wolf's head and placing it on her lap. She stroked it's fur with care, her hands glowing slightly.

"Cheza?" Kiba said quietly, not sure if he should interupt her. She didn't answer and continued stroking the wolf's black coat.

Then, the blood began the vanish from her fur and her breathing became easier.

"If I sit with her, she will make it long enough," Cheza answered them all.

With Kura

Kura couldn't focus. She was sleeping, but it was a sleep like that when you are sick, dazed and partially awake. She couldn't feel her wounds or smell the blood. She didn't know if the bear had died, or if she had died. All she knew was that she could hear singing. Pure singing that couldn't come from any human or instrument. It flowed through her, calming her and she was vaguely aware of someone stroking her head in an almost motherly manner. She knew that there was light enveloping her, she couldn't see it, but she could feel it. But then, all at once, the light, the singing, and the stroking hand all vanished and it was only dark.

Kura stirred and opened her eyes. The full moon shone overhead, washing her in a warm light. She could smell others around her, could hear voices around her. She suddenly realized that she may be in danger. She sprang up and backed against a rock wall, looking at who might be there.She looked in suprise as Kiba, Cheza, Hige, Toboe, and Tsume looked back at her.

'Well, I am in the world of wolf's rain,' she reminded herself, shrugging off her surprise.

"So you're awake," Kiba said looking calmly at her.

"Uh... yeah," Kura responded, still shaking off bits of drowsiness. "Uh, what happened?"

"You saved my life!" Toboe piped up happily.

"When we got to the clearing you were fighting the bear. When it knocked you unconcious we managed to kill it," Kiba explained. Tsume looked out over the trees below the edge they were on.

"Oh, thank you," Kura said, smiling slightly.

"So, what's your name," Kiba asked. Cheza was smiling happily at her.

"Kura," she answered.

"I'm Kiba. This is Hige, Tsume, Toboe's the one you saved. And this is Cheza, the flower maiden," Kiba introduced. Kura didn't mention that it was unescessary since she knew them all already.

"It's nice to meet you all," Kura said kindly.

"Kiba," Cheza started, turning to Kiba. "This one thinks that Kura should come with us. This one would like another wolf to come."

Kiba nodded.

"You are welcome to join us if you wish," he offered.

"We don't have any girls besides Cheza," Hige said, smiling.

"Yeah, and it might get lonely for you if you're going to be alone," Toboe added. "What do you think Tsume?"

"She can tag along. If she can last that long against a bear, she could be a helpful fighter," he responded, leaning back on his elbows.

"What do you say?" Kiba asked kindly. Kura smiled. She would like some friends.

"I'd love to. Thank you," she said. They all smiled back and the group continued basking in the moonlight, Toboe coming to talk to Kura.

'So, is this what Kage meant? When he said I would find my pack?' Kura thought, smiling at Toboe. 'After all, I guess... I am... a wolf.'

shalestone-wolf: so, what will happen next? Will Kura ever discover what happened to Ryu? She takes the news of being a wolf rather well, don't you think?


	3. Between hammer and anvil

shalestone-wolf: here's my next update! thank you for the wonderful reveiws! (jst in case someone is new to the Dragon Knights comic, that's where Nadil is from) k, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: It's the same as all the others.

Between hammer and anvil

Nadil sat in a large, dark velvet arm chair, drumming his fingers on the ebony arm impatiently. It was not in his nature to be patient and he hated waiting. At last, a man entered throught a door just opposite Nadil's chair. He had blue hair that reached to his shoulders and he was cloaked in black. His right eye was blue while his left was concealed in darkness.

"Darshia," Nadil began in an icy tone. "You're late."

"I know. I had some, unexpected difficulties come up," Darshia answered, a barely noticable hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Such as..." Nadil asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"The wolf, well, she escaped," Darshia said, his voice now shaking slightly.

"You lost... the wolf," Nadil said, standing up furiously.

"Not nessacarily. I was thwarted by another wolf, he somehow knew her and attacked me as soon as she arrived," Darshia explained.

"Darshia, I need that girl. If that damn Kiba finds her, it greatly complicates things for me. I'm already buissy trying to get Ryu, and now this! You are loosing your value... first you fail in securing the flower maiden, and now... you lost the only one capable of making our missions successful!" Nadil shouted, towering over Darshia.

"I can still bring them in, it is not too late," Darshia pleaded, backing up a step.

"Fortunately for you, you can still redeem this little... glitch. Find that wolf and the maiden, bring in Cheza alive! I don't care how you get Kura here, kill her if you must, we've done resurrections before," Nadil ordered. "Now go!"

"Yes sir," Darshia said, openeing the door.

"And Darshia, if you fail to stop those wolves from opening paradise... you will facea fate much more terrible than death, or even paradise sickness," Nadil added in a cool tone. Darshia shuddered, that was no idle threat. He then left a very upset Nadil and headed back to his world.

Back to Kura

Kura lounged on a tree limb high above the ground. She was enjoying the sunshine and thinking over some things. Cheza watched over a napping Toboe as Kiba, Tsume, and hige had gone to find food. Kiba had insited the Kura was still too weak from her fight with the bear to go hunting, so she stayed behind.

Kura was thinking mostly about Ryu. She must be really homesick somewhere and god knows what had happened to her. Kura had been througha fairly tough time, but she was worried that Ryu could be in serious trouble, and, to make matters worse on Kura, there was absolutley nothing she could do at this point. It was a rather helpless feeling, a feeling Kura hated getting. She began humming the tune to "no matter what," a song she and her friends would sing in times like this, to remind themselves that they would be friends forever.

'I wonder what the others are doing?' she thought as a bird flew past overhead. 'Well, feeling sorry for myself won't get me anywhere but straight into depression,' she sighed, jumping down from the tree limb.

Toboe stirred and looked up.

"Hey Kura, you ok?" he asked seeing the look on her face. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, just thinking is all," she answered happily. Cheza smiled and looked up at the sun, taking in the rays. Toboe sat beside Kura on a tree root.

"Hey, Kura?" he started shyly.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I was wondering... why did you help me? I mean, I'm glad you did it's just... you fought with such determination... I was wondering why you would do that for a complete stranger?" he asked. Kura's eyes widened. The question struck her as odd... mostly because she hadn't know herself.

"Well," Kura started. "I guess it's because I had a little brother once and you remind me of him."

"_Had_ a little brother?" Toboe repeated. "What happened to him?"

Kura sighed and rested her head on her knees, her arms wrapped tightly aroung her legs. Her eyes were cloudy, almost like they were seeing some far off place.

"Well, he was killed by a cougar, when we went into the woods one day," she explained, her voice filled with sadness. "I had tried to protect him, but I was thrown and fell down a hill and into a shallow lake. By the time I came to, he was gone. I guess, I saw it happening again, when I saw you."

Toboe was quiet for a moment. He understood the pain she must have been feeling, although he got the sense she blamed herself for her brother's death.

"You know what I think?" He started again. "I think that the other day... in some small way... you were able to make it up to your brother."

Kura looked up... what did he mean by that?

"I mean, when you saved me, it was like you were given the oppurtunity to save him all over again. Only, this time, you succeeded, making up for what happened to your brother," Toboe explained. Kura smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," She said, feeling much better. "Thanks Toboe!" He smiled back and nodded.

Cheza suddenly turned to look into the trees to her right. Tsume, Hige, and Kiba emerged, dragging a fairly large doe they had brought down.

"Dinner's served," smiled Hige. Kura resisted pointing out that it was still in the afternoon.

"It wasn't easy," added Kiba. "There isn't alot of game in the area. It may be a while before we get to eat again."

"Good job guys," Kura said, coming over to them. The deer did look awefully good, even though she wasn't accustomed to eating raw meat.

Tsume was about to start eating when Hige got in his way.

"Now where are your guys' manners. Ladies first," he said, motioning for Kura to go ahead. She laughed slightly and shook her head. She knew Hige and this was a very generous gesture coming from him.

"Thanks, but don't wait on me. If you're hungry, you shouldn't have to wait," she told them.

"Thanks," Toboe said and they all began eating. Kura joined them in an awkward way, this was her first time actually eating like a wolf.

one hour later

Hige sighed and stretched out, patting his gorged belly. He had picked the deer's bones clean well after the others had stopped eating.

"Boy am I stuffed," he said happily. Kura laughed and nodded.

"Me too," she responded.

"That was pretty good!" Exclaimed Toboe, sitting down against the tree trunk.

"I'm surprised you didn't just eat the entire thing, bones and all," Tsume said sarcstically to Hige.

"Hey, I was hungry, give me a break already, would ya?" he responded defensively.

"We should get going soon," Kiba said, standing up.

"What? Already?" Complained Hige.

"We've already stayed here for half the day," Kiba responded patiently. "We need to keep moving."

Kura breathed deep, and stood. Then, she stopped. She sniffed the air agian and then looked worriedly behind them.

"What is it?" Kiba asked, seeing her concernedexpression.

"I'm not sure, but I think i smell a noble headed this way," she said, still looking back. The smell was the same smell from when she had run into Darshia. It made her nervous. Kiba sniffed the air and stiffened.

"She's right! let's move it!" He said urgently. Cheza suddenly seemed on edge and they started off through the trees at a run.

Kura could hear something coming from behind them.It was a high-pitched sound that seemed almost like a buzz.'It must be his ship,' she thought suddenly.

The noise continued to grow louder as the wolves picked up their pace. Soon Kura was aware of a ship closing in behind them. If she looked back she could see a black dot in the sky, continuously growing bigger.

Suddenly, Kiba stopped as the trees dropped of to reveal a rocky mountain valley with no vegitation except scraggly bushes that reminded Kura of sagebrush. Beyond the valley was a narrow pass cut into the mountains... and beyond that stretched flat landsthat looked like desert.

"Maybe we can find some caves in this direction," Kiba shouted pointing to the nearest mountain side on his right. They all ran that direction, the ship so close they could see the glass window for the cockpit. There was a bang and a puff of smoke as Darshia shot something from his ship. Kura looked up to see it was a net, and it was headed for Kiba and Cheza.

"Look out!" Kura shouted as she shoved the white wolf and flower maided to the ground, getting herself caught in the net. It began a very fast return to the ship above.

"Kura!" Kiba shouted, about to jump for her, but Tsume beat him. Tsume grabbed the net and quickly slashed it open, grabbing Kura's arm and pulling her out. They hit the ground and continued running, dodging more nets that were raining down about them. At long last they made it to tree cover and found, like Kiba'd hoped, caves. They slipped inside one cavern and ran all the way to the back, well aware now that they were caught between a noble and a hard place.

shalestone-wolf: Hey, sorry for this but I'm cutting off there. You'll have to keep reading to find out what happens! I'd love reviews, thanks!


	4. capture! & Nadil

shalestone-wolf: Hey, there are actually to parts to this chapter. It still counts as one it's just split about half-way through by another title. Dunno if that made sense... but enjoy anyway!

Disclaimer: Still the same

Capture!

Kura's heart was beating in her throat. She knew that Darshia was waiting for them; they couldn't stay in this cave forever. Kura looked around at the others as a thought began to come to her. Kiba, to no surprise, was holding Cheza protectively. Toboe clung to Hige as Tsume had a look of pain on his face from the noise. Kura took a step towards the cave's entrance… her mind made up.

"I'm going out there," she told the others calmly.

"What!" They all said at once.

"Kura, you can't!" Kiba began urgently.

"You'll get yourself killed!" Tsume said, his eyes wide.

"Listen," Kura said calmly, turning to face them. "Cheza is more important right now. Without her, none of you will find paradise. I'll run far enough away and keep the noble's attention on me. Then all of you can get away." She turned to Kiba with all seriousness in her eyes. "Regardless of what happens to me, you have to get Cheza to safety.

"Kiba," Toboe began pleadingly. "You can't let her…"

"It is the only way to save Cheza," Kura interrupted, knowing how protective Kiba was of the flower maiden.

"She's right," Kiba said reluctantly. "We have to try."

"What? Have you lost it?" Tsume spat angrily.

Without warning, Kura hugged Tsume tightly. He was still standing in confusion as she moved to say goodbye to the others. She kissed Hige on the cheek, and squeezed Toboe in a way that seemed like she was reluctant to let him go. Cheza patted her head… Kura and Kiba exchanged a long look, and then she was gone out the mouth of the cave.

"Kura… wait a minute…" Tsume started, about to run after her but Kiba held him back.

"This was her choice, Tsume," he said calmly. "We'd be dishonoring her if we didn't take this chance."

Tsume didn't respond, but looked out the cave with a downcast look.

"We'll wait for the first opportunity," Kiba instructed. The others didn't argue, but they were all noticeably sad.

With Kura

Kura didn't bother maintaining her human illusion. She ran as fast as her paws could carry her across the stretch of bare ground. Darshia was shooting some kind of energy beam at her. She managed to dodge most of them, though one caught her by surprise.

When she was nearly halfway across the valley, a beam hit the ground right next to her, sending shards of rock into her right foreleg. She hit the ground, but didn't hesitate to pull herself up and continue limping on. Another beam hit her square on, sending her face first into the ground. The beams were meant to stun, as she felt no wounds, only an extreme tiredness taking over. She tried to rise, but failed reverting to her human form as she lay helpless on the ground.

She heard Darshia beam out of his ship right next to her… she could even see him. Though, she couldn't move at all. Not even her mouth would work and she could do nothing but lay limply in his arms as he picked her up and re-boarded his ship.

She saw odd metals and designs all over the interior. He laid her down on a green velvet coach-like passenger seat, placing her down with a gentleness that surprised her. Then, he passed a hand over her eyes and everything went black.

Nadil

Kura opened her eyes slowly. Her head was still swimming from the stun and she had trouble focusing. She was aware of her hands and legs being tied to a chair and a rope was securing her midsection as well. She couldn't see anything at first, the room's furniture, carpeting, and even the walls were all very dark colors. The wood, didn't really seem like wood. All of the furniture was made out of ebony.

Kura realized thatshe was seated at a table with a man sitting calmly across from her. All the images were still fuzzy as she forced herself to focus. Finally, her head cleared enough so that she could see the man in detail.

He had long, purple hair with pointed ears like an elf. He wore a delicate black outfit that greatly off-set his pale skin. Kura caught her breath, fear surging through her. Darshia hadn't been that bad, evidence from the show revealed that he(at least) had a human side to him, a caring side. She could not expect as much from a pure demon. And, to make matters worse, this was the most feared, powerful, and heartless demon from the realm of the Dragon Knights... Nadil.

Nadil grinned cruelly at her obvious fear. He chuckled slightly and leaned forward, his slender hands folded in front of him.

"So, my dear," he started, sending a shiver through Kura with every word. "You are awake at last. I must admitt I was pleased Darshia did not have to kill you. It saves us much time."

"What do you want with me?" Kura spat, trying to swallow the bile that was rising in her throat. In all of her readings, there wasn't a demon she dispised more in the entire world of manga. He smiled even wider and leaned back casually in his chair.

"I simply want your cooperation in bringing about my dominion over the worldsI have unlocked," he answered. Kura's fear turned to utmost hatred when she remembered the horrible things this demon had done to memebers of the Dragon Tribe.

"And just why would I do that? You would have rule over all those in the wolf's rain world, the dragon knight's world, and my own realm," Kura said, giving Nadil the harshest death glare she could conjure.

"Shows what you know," a deep voice said from the corner of the room. A man she hadn't noticed before stood there. He had red eyes, long krimped black hair, and was dressed in purple with a white baboon pelt wrapped around him.

"Naraku," Kura growled. He was second on her list after Nadil. "So the Inuyasha world is at stake too."

"Very good, yes," Nadilin mockpraisewith a non-too-pleasant smile on his lips. "And I don't expect your... _willing_ cooperation. Just your, persuaded allegiance."

"Go to hell!" Kura snarled, narrowing her eyes. She realized she was being rather brave being at the mercy of two of the most powerful demons she knew. But she would not allow them to use her. Nadil and Naraku laughed loudly, sending chills through Kura.

"My dear, I don't think you understand the leverage we posses," Nadil smirked, looking over at the shadows beside Naraku. Kura followed his gaze and saw a boy her age, no, a demon her age standing in the corner, pure anguish in his eyes. It took her a moment before she recognized Ryu's twin brother.

"Kamui?" She said in disbeleif. Then she turned on Nadil. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?" She demanded, outraged.

"I simply enlisted his services, the same way I plan to enlist yours," he answered with an evil grin. Kura shrank back. She wasn't happy at the idea of being turned into a demon. Nadil got up from his chair and approached her. She tried to pull away from his touch, but she was tied fast. Nadil carressed her face and moved stray tendrils of hair from her eyes. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Yes," he hissed, finally releasing her from his icy touch. "You will make a fine adition to my army. And Ryu won't be able to fend of her brother, and one of her best friends."

"Ryu?" Kura said suddenly. "What have you done to Ryu?"

"Oh, I haven't been able to do anything yet. That stupid dragon and pet wolf of hers continuously get in the way," he answered a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Kamui..."

Kamui stepped forward with obvious reluctance. Then, his voice dripping in venom, he growled, "Yes... master."

'Nadil must have control over him,' Kura realized.

"Take our guest down to the lab. We'll give her our... official welcome tonight," Nadil sneered, Naraku smiling cruelly. Kura didn't like the sound of that.

"Yes, master," Kamui said, releasing the bonds on Kura's stomach and feet, though her hands remained tied behind her. The left the room and headed down an equally dark corridor.

As they walked down the hall, Kura noticed a small black dragon on Kamui's shoulder. It told her to be quiet and motioned to his now emotionless master. Kura was slightly behind him, Kamui practically dragging her along. The dragon was writting furiously on a post card and then held it up for Kura to read.

'We'll get to the lab soon, so listen closely,' it read. Kura nodded and the dragon held up another post card. 'the lab has a hidden window in the far wall. use your teethto knaw through the ropes and then feel along the wall until you find it. If you climb out that window, you can continue straight until you come to a large statue of Nadil. (he thinks highly of himself)' The notcard cut off and he had to write up another one.

'Now, that statue isa way backto the realm of wolf's rain. You'll find a hidden compartment at the base. Go through that and find your wolf friends. You need to then find some way to Ryu. It would be best if your friends accompany you. There should be a portal in the fallen palace of lord Darshia.' again, he had to write another card.

'Another one of your friends may soon be pulled into the Inuyasha world. I do not know when or how to get there, but you cannot worry about that. Once you have Ryu, both of you must continue with the wolves to paradise. That is the only way to stop all of this. Open paradise!' The dragon stopped there and waited. Kura nodded slightly to show she understood, remaining as calm as possible.

They soon came to a door with a strange symbol carved into the wood. Kamui opened it and roughly threw Kura inside. She waited for him to close the door, and then began to follow through the dragon's instructions. She didn't know if she could trust him, but she really had no other choice.

shalestone-wolf: What will happen next? Will Kura be able to find the others? What happened to the others anyway? Will she be able to save Ryu in time? To find out, keep reading! oh! and reveiws help as well... see ya!


	5. Kage's return

Shalstonewolf: Sorry for the late update. Comp problems! We had to reinstall our internet. Anyway! I'm back so enjoy! Oh! and just to clarify, some of you may have noticed this is a spin off of my friend's (dragonelf 8) fic called 'Knights' for the'dragon knights' comic.It is but it is going to take a far different direction as our stories progress. I highly recomend her's btw! thx!

Disclaimer: Is the same as every other disclaimer.

Kage's return

Kura peered cautiously out of the window. It was on ground-level so she wouldn't have to jump from any height, thankfully. She could see a courtyard stretching out to her right. Directly in front of her was a pathway of pillars and alcoves that ran all the way round the yard. She could see gaurds on the rooftop two stories up, each armed with bows, which Kura found odd.

'Well, I guess they never did have guns in dragon knights,' she thought with a little releif. Arrows would be easier to dodge than bullets... somewhat. Timing her exit with the passing of gaurds, she bolted to the nearest pillar and stood behind it. she edged around to peer at the gaurds again before continuing along the line of pillars. She moved as quickly as she could... not sure of how much time she would have.

This courtyard didn't have any statues in it... so Kura would have to find one that did. She continued to dodge in and out of the shadows, until she found a tunnel to her left. Through it, she could see another courtyard. She dashed through quickly, peering around the corner before getting behind a pillar. The layout of this courtyard was very similar to that of the one she'd just left... only this one held a large statue of Nadil at it's center.

'That's it!' she thought excitedly. She was almost back to Wolf's Rain! It was about twenty-five feet away from her and she would have to be fast. She was ging to wait and time her dash... but suddenly there were loud shouts and yells from behind her. Kura swore under her breath, someone must've come to check her and discovered her escape. There was the sound of doors bursting open and footsteps running into the courtyard behind her.

"K... No waiting!" She spat, dropping her human illusion and bolting for the statue. The gaurds spotted her emidiatly and arrows began to rain down around her. She dodged as best she could, darting from side to side. She managed to cover fifteen feet... but she felt an arrow hit before she could run the last ten to the statue's base.

Kura stumbled, the arrow sticking into her right hip... but with extreme difficulty, she managed to keep going. she didn't get to much further before one of Nadil's 'henchmen' jumped on her... pinning her to the ground. She struggled and tried to throw the demon off of her, but she couldn't reach him and he had a firm grip around her neck. Her hip hurt horribly and she felt herslef losing conciousness.

Then, there was a flash of grey and the demon released her, quickly falling from a conflict with another wolf. It took Kura a moment to focus before she could figure out exactly who had come to her rescue. To her suprise, it was Kage. He fought off most of the demons, others being felled by careless archers. Kura knew he was giving her time so she turned and dove for the base of the statue.

"Kage! In here!" She yelled before ducking into the passageway the dragon had described. He was right behind her and they fell for what seemed forever before finally falling onto solid ground.

Kura coughed and sat up, gripping her impaled leg in pain. She looked at Kage who, like her, had once more adapted his human illusion. He seemed fine... a few cutes and scrapes here or there but no major damage.

"You ok?" She asked quietly... just to be sure. He nodded, and then spotted the arrow in her hip.

"Doesn't look like you are though," he said, coming over to her.

"It's nothing," Kura lied, wincing as he touched the arrow.

"Oh bull," he said, looking carefully at it. "Sorry, but we're going to have to pull it out," he sighed, a look of empathy in his eyes. She smiled weakly and nodded, picking up a thick stick nearby and clamping it in her jaws.

Kage took a breath, and then pulled hard. The arrow came out with a sickening RIP! and Kura nearly screamed. The twig snapped and she had to spit out the splinters of what was left.

"AH! Oh, that hurt!" She groaned, clutching her leg. Kage tossed the arrow aside and looked at it.

"It won't bleed too bad," he said kindly. "But we have to get going. C'mon, I'll help you."

Kage gently took Kura's arm and helped her stand. They got their bearings and then headed off into the darkening landscape.

Shalstonewolf: What will happen now? Well, you have to read and find out yourself. Hope to hear from you! reveiws always welcome! Thx!


	6. Answers and issues

Shalesstonewolf: Hey, thx for the great reveiws everyone. BTW I changed most of the beggining of Ch.1. and also, Kage is meant to be pronounced (Kah-gay). it's not just another spelling of the word 'cage'. just clearing it up! hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Same as the others.

Answers and issues

Kage helped Kura to sit down on the ground neara large boulder in between scattered patches of trees. They'd been traveling for well over two hours and he figured it'd be safe to take a rest. Kura sank gratefully back against the rock, greatfull for the support. Her leg still hurt horribly and it was draining her quickly of her strength. She looked at Kage who had also sank gratefully to the ground and was catching his breath.

"Kage, I have to ask you some things. Do you mind?" she asked, although she was going to ask her questions with or without his permission. She needed alot of things answered.

"Sure," he sighed, seemingly reluctant to be questioned.

"First off, who are you?" she asked. Kage looked up, puzzled by the question. "What I mean is, tell me about your past. I know nothing about who you are or how _you _got mixed up in all of this," Kura elaborated for him.

"I'm just a wolf from the northern mountains," he started slowly."My family still lives there, I have two sisters, a brother, a mother and father all waiting for my return. I left when I heard rumors of nobles causing problems in parts South of us for the wolves still alive there. I figured, even though it's not natural for wolves to help other packs, maybe there was something I could do to throw the nobles off whatever they were planning. It's then I stumbled upon Darcia and learned of his intent. He doesn't realize I know, or that I found a way to travel between worlds myself," he stopped there, thinking it a sufficient answer. Kura got the feeling he was still holding stuff back, but her mind wasn't it's sharpest at the moment and she doubted she'd understand.

"All right, now tell me this," Kura started again. "You seem to know so much about everything. How the hell did I become a wolf? I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've ever been an animal before."

"Oh, well, I'm not entirely sure on this one," he started. "But I think it has something to do with what world you're from. Your world doesn't have things happening like this in it, so when people from your realm enter another world, they seem to take on a characteristic that protains to that world. Like... did you see anyone from your world while in the castle?"

"Yes," Kura answered. "My friend's twin brother Kamui. He had a dragon and looked like a demon."

"Since he went to that world first, he gained a dragon to blend in. though, I think the demonic appearance would most likely be due to Nadil. I found out he is a pretty nasty demon," Kage answered. That made a little sense.

"So, will I still be a wolf if and when I get back to my own world?" Kura was having little trouble with this, she'd read so many comics everything he told her seemed like the most natural answer.

"I wouldn't know. Though I doubt it very much," he answered quickly. Kura nodded.

"One more thing," she started for the final question. "How is it you always appear when I'm in trouble? Why is it so important for you to protect me?"

Kage paused for a long moment. He gained an odd look in his eyes while he looked at her. It was a kind of apprehension mixed with fondness and reluctance.

"Well," he began at last. "I don't know if you'll beleive this... but a couple months back, when I had first come to the parts South of my homeland, I met an old fortune teller. I could tell she had some gift because she saw straight through my illusion to who I really was the moment I met her. She offered to do a reading for me. She spoke of a terrible plot happening in a far away place and she spoke about three friends from a different world being pulled into it unwillingly. She said that these friends would hold the fate of many worlds on their shoulders as one wrong decision could destroythese worlds or save it."

Kage stopped to look Kura over again. He seemed to be stalling the next part of the tale for as long as possible.

"What else did this fortune teller say to you," Kura prodded him kindly.

"She told me," he spoke softer now. "That one of these friends would be pulled into our world on the night of a full moon, and that this friend would be a young woman turned she-wolf. She would be a black wolf with blue eyes in her human illusion. The old woman then told me that I was the one destined to protect this girl for the rest of my life and that I needed to help her anyway I could. At first I didn't beleive her. But then you entered this world on the night of the full moon.Honestly, it was just dumb luck that I happened to be in that area. Butever since, I've been able to sense when you are in danger and if you need me. I knew then that theold woman's words were true and that you were thegirl she spoke of.So... here I am."

Kura sat quietly, absorbing everything he'd just told her. She swallowed hard. Someone was destined to protect her... _her_? This part was a little much to take in. The sun was coming up now, slowly lighting the landscape.

"So..." he started again, clearing his throat. "What do we need to do?"

"Find my pack," she answered simply, smiling at him. "Let's go."

Kage helped her stand again and they headed out once more. Kura didn't know where to start looking for the others. She didn't even know where she and Kage were anyway. They walked for nearly three more hours, stopping to rest whenever Kura couldn't continue. At long last, Kura identified old wolf tracks passing among the trees. The ones she found belonged to Tsume.

"These are theirs," she told Kage as he helped her up from where she knelt. "They aren't to far ahead."

"Are they close enough to hear a call?" Kage asked. "You can't travel much longer."

"Let's see," Kura answered. She breathed for a moment before letting out a long howl into the morning. The listened quietly as it echoed over the landscape. Then, they heard it returned by another call.

"Is that them?" Kage asked listening to the response.

"Yes," Kura answered. "That was Toboe. Their headed this way."

They waited for the rest of the pack to find them. Kura noticed an odd heaviness falling over her. It wasn't pain from the wound, she was sure, but something was making her weaker and weaker by the minute. Kura sniffed at her wound and recoiled with horror.

"What is it?" Kage asked with a worried look on his face.

"Poison," she said simply.

Shalestonewolf: K, I'm stopping there. Sorry if parts of this don't make sense. I'll be sure to continue though for anyone actually able to fallow. Please reveiw! THX!


	7. Ryu

Kura collapsed and then the world blew up. THE END!

Tsume-n-carnate: Just Kidding! That would've been mean huh? No, I won't do that to you. Here's the real continuation now! ENJOY! BTW, if you see **bold writting, **that's the wolves talking in wolf form, not human form. AndI've probably already said this, but if you haven't read Dragon Knights, you won't know who Nadil, Rune, Rath, or Thatz is. Nadil's just a really bad demon from that comic. The other's are knights that have dragons. Rune's water and he's an elf. Rath is like... half demon and is the knight of fire. and Thatz is a human theif and he's earth. so yeah, that's the best way I can describe them. you can read now-!

Ryu

"KURA!" Kiba heard being yelled from somewhere ahead. He looked over at Tsume who looked just as worried. They bolted through the remaining trees, trying to get to where Kura signaled she was. Finally, they found her, collapsed on the ground in her wolf-form with an unfamiliar wolf leaning over her. He looked up at them as the entire group came out of the trees. Kiba looked from Kura to the other wolf.

"What have you done to her!" He yelled at the dazed wolf. He didn't respond at first. Then he seemed to hear him at long last and finally snapped back to reality.

"It wasn't me! She's been poisoned," the wolf told them. Toboe pushed passed Kiba and sat near Kura. He sniffed the wound on her hip carefully, thinking for a moment.

"I've never smelled any poison like this Kiba," he said, looking back at the others. "Who are you anyway?" he said, turning back to the wolf.

"My name's Kage. I'm a friend of Kura's. And this poison isn't from these regions... that's prabably why you don't recognize it," he told them all. Kura coughed, shaking in pain. She regained consiousness enough to resume her illusion.

"Kage..." she said, bearely above a whisper. Kage leaned his ear close to her so he could hear her instructions.

"What did she say?" Hige asked. Kage looked at them, all seriousness in his eyes.

"How far is it to the noble's palace... where you found Cheza?" he asked them. They all were taken aback by that question.

"How did you know about that?" demanded Tsume, stepping forward. He stopped as he felt Cheza's hand on his arm. She walked forward and looked deeply into Kage's eyes.

"Do not worry," she told the others. "This wolf is our friend. He asks only to help."

"Cheza..." Kiba said, coming over. He looked at Kage for a long moment before deciding something.

"That palace is a long ways to the South west. It would take maybe two weeks to get there at the pace we've been going," he told Kage somberly.

"Kura has to go there. I don't know why, but she told me she has to get there... before it's too late," Kage choked on the last words, a slight lump rising in his throat as he thought of what would happen if she died.

"But... we'll never make it... it's so far..." Toboe said. Kage and Kiba looked at one another for another few moments.

"Not if we pick up the pace..." Tsume started, everyone turning to him. "It'll be rough, but if we don't let up we can make it in about... eight days. Personally, I'm up for a little run."

"We have to try!" Kage said sternly to Kiba.

"We don't all have to go," Kiba said, standing up with Cheza. Kage stood up too.

"I'm going... I have to..." He said sternly as he carried Kura on his back.

"Tsume," Kiba started. "You and me will go with... Kage. Cheza, you should stay here with Hige and Toboe. Find a safe place to rest, we'll find you. We'll move faster with just the three of us running."

"Ok Kiba..." Hige said, sounding a little hurt at being left out. "We'll take care of Cheza, you guys get going."

"Right... ready?" Kiba said, turning to Tsume and Kage. They both nodded. "We'll take turns carrying her, **let's go."**

They started off into the trees, leaving Hige, Cheza, and a waving Toboe behind them. They ran and ran as fast as they could without rest. At night, they would regain strength from the moonlight but they never stopped. Kage carried Kura first for an entire 24 hours before letting Kiba take her. After he began to tire, Tsume took Kura, and then Kage would carry her again. Kura was getting steadily worse, though still consious for most of the journey. They continued running through wilderness and plains. At villages, the wolves would run straight through ignoring the looks they would get from villagers. And then, at long last, at noon on the eighth day, the city came into veiw. They had managed to aviod the forest of death and came in from a different way. That evening, Kiba and Tsume went to lookat the number of soldierswhile Kage stayed with Kura at a safe distance away.

Kura was shaking with fever and whenever she coughed her lips were stained with blood. Kage gently stroked her forehead, wiping the sweat from her brow. He felt such a strange protectiveness towards her. And now, he could do nothing but hope she was stubborn enough to last one more hour.

"Hang in there Kura..." he told her quietly. "We're almost there. You can't give up when we're this close."

She shifted slightly, her eyes wandering in whatever feverish dream she was having. Just then, Kiba and Tsume leapt down from ledge to land near Kage.

"It's clear," Tsume started. "The last of the soldiers left a few days ago."

"How is she?" Kiba asked, looking down at her with concern.

"Not good. We have to hurry," Kage said.

"Let's go then," Tsume said, leaping away. Kiba helped Kage get Kura situated on his back and then they headed after Tsume. They stayed in the shadows of shops and houses, not wanting to draw attention. At long last, the exhausted wolves found themselves at the entrance to the noble's palace.

"This place reeks of nobles," Kiba said in disgust as they entered the broken building. Dust swirled every time they took a step, leaving pawprints behind them. Kura stirred on Kage's back and managed to open her eyes.

"Kura?" Kage said in suprise. She weakly motioned in the direction of a certain room.

"Through... there," her voice was so soft that only Kage could hear her.

"This way..." Kage told Tsume and Kiba, walking into a very dark room. Moonlight filtered in from a crack in the ceiling, showing an old bedroom, buried in dust. Shelves, a closet, a fireplace, and a bed, though barely discernable through the dust and grime, furnished the room.

"The... bed... it's there..." Kura said weakly.

"What's there?" Kiba asked, but neither Kage nor Kura answered him. Kage knew now what she was trying to get to, and he could sense it now himself. Kage walked over to the bed, repostitioning Kura on his back.

'It's under the bed,' he thought. Gently, he set Kura down, dust swirling as he did so.

"Kage, what are you doing?" Tsume asked, a very confused look on his face.

"Just follow us ok?" Kage told them, gently pushing Kura under the bed.

"Kage...?" Kiba started.

"Just trust me..." Kage said before dissapearing under the bed. Kiba waited for a moment before following. Tsume stood by himself for a moment, reluctant to climb beneath the dusty bed.

"Why do I follow these kind of wolves..." he sighed. Then he scoffed and followed.

with Kura

Kura opened her eyes slowly. A white ceiling was above her. She could hear birds somewhere and she was vaguely aware of Kage, Kiba and Tsume around her. She couldn't focus, everything hurt, her head spun and every time she coughed it racked her entire body. She could taste the metallic and somewhat sweet taste of blood in her mouth. Then, there was the sound of a thud as something hit the wall. She knew someone was there, in the room, but she didn't know who. She wanted to speak, to call out, but her throat was dry and it hurt too much to even breathe. A blurred form was above her now, touching her forehead. The figure said something she couldn't understand. Then there was a soothing light washing over her, taking away the pain and bringing her sweet release in uninterrupted sleep.

one hour later

Kura opened her eyes, adjusting quickly to the lighting of the room. She was lying in a very soft bed with pillows all around her. She was suddenly aware that she was in her wolf form lying on her stomach.

"Kura?" She was startled by a familiar voice.

"**RYU!**" She yelled,getting up so fast the room spun and she had to lay back down again. Ryu pet her head in an almost akward manner.

"Easy, you're not fully recovered yet," Ryu told her calmly. Kura looked over at her friend, to find a startling sight. Ryu's once brown hair was white and her eyes were a blood red. She also had claws and fangs.

"**Ryu? What happened to you?**" she asked almost painfully. Ryu swallowed hard.

"It's a long story... how come you're a wolf?" Ryu asked in return. Kura slowly stood, testing her limb's abbility to hold her up.

"**That's a long story as well,**" she answered sitting down facing her friend. She stared for a moment as she saw the dragon knights Rune Rath and Thatz, the dragon lord, and Kiba, Kage, and Tsume in their wolf forms, all looking at her.

"**Ryu... what's going on?**" Kura asked Ryu, looking at her in a confused way. Ryu almost giggled at her friend's 'Puppy' face.

"**I told these people about you bei**ng captured by Nadil," Kage put in. All the wolves, as if on que, turned into their human illusions, including Kura. After a moment of slight confusion, the dragon lord stepped forward.

"Ryu has also been captured by Nadil, her brother as well. We need you to tell us how you arrived here and what happened in Nadil's castle," he said gently. Kura was suprised howkind the Dragon Lord Lykuleon'sface was.

"Of course, your majesty," Kura answered as she prepared to share her tale.

Tsume-n-carnate: Thx to those who've read this far! I hope you're enjoying the story. Thx for the great reveiws and please keep them coming! Dragonelf 8... are you happy now! Now stop bugging me>o ! luv ya though! thx again y'all! Bye -!


	8. Tsume whinning?

Tsume-n-carnate: Hey, thanks for the great reveiws, i hope you like the new chapter! BTW in case you didn't see the note I added to the last chapter... **bold writting **means the wolves are talking from their wolf form, not their human forms. K, ENJOY!

Tsume whining?

Kura watched the group carefully as they took in the story she'd just told them. Ryu was looking at the ground, her face unreadable. The dragon knights and lord were worried, Tsume had walked onto the room's balcony, his fur bristled slightly.Kage sat on the floor beside Kura, and Kiba looked at the wall. They had ignored keeping up their illusions and all could see them as wolves now.

"Well, it certainly sounds like you've been through alot," Lykouleon told her sadly. Then, looking at Ryu, he added. "Both of you have."

Kura looked over at Ryu who still didn't lift her gaze. Kiba turned around and took a long look at Kura.

"**I had no idea there were other worlds out there,**" he said slowly. "**And now, they're in danger. At first, I just WANTED to open paradise, but now I... WE... have to**."

Kura looked at him, suprised he was taking this so well.

"**So, you still want my help?**" she asked him. Kiba nodded, making her smile. Ryu looked up for the first time in minutes and turned to Kura.

"I'm coming with you. If my brother's dragon told you this, it has to be true," she said sternly.

"**Ryu,**" Kura started, all seriousness in her voice. "**We're going to gethim back, I don't know how but we will.**"

"Don't worry,"Rath piped up happily. "We'll help kill any demon that tries to mess with you, any of you."

"And I'm certain we'll find some way to free Kamui of Nadil's hold," Rune put in. Ryu smiled at all of them gratefully. Lykouleon nodded and clapped his hands.

"Well, it seems you may be here for a while as we try to find a way to get you all back to the wolves' world," He started, looking at Kage, Kura, and Kiba. "You're welcome to stay as long as you need."

"**Thank you your majesty,**" Kura said, bowing her head.

"C'mon," Ryu said, standing. "I'll show you around. Besides, we've got some catching up to do." Kura nodded, jumping off the bed and taking on her human form.

"I'd like that," she said smiling.

"Kiba, Kage, You're welcome too," Ryu offered the two wolves. Tsume was still out on the balcony, ignoring everyone.

"**Sure, we**'ll go," Kiba accepted, also taking on his human illusion. Kage had changed as well.

"We'll leave you to it then," Lykouleon said, ushering the Knights and officers out of the room. Kura bowed and then looked back at Tsume.

"Ryu, you guys go out into the hall, I'll catch up," she said. Ryu gave her a good-luck look, knowing Tsume's stubborn disposition, and went into the hall with the other wolves. Kura walked slowly out onto the balcony. Tsume just stood there, starring at the trees far below.

"Are you... all right, Tsume?" Kura asked him carefully, not expecting any response. She didn't receive one. Kura sighed and leanedher back against the railing"C'mon Tsume, say something...! I don't care what it is, just say a word."

"Damnitt," Tsume sighed, closing his eyes.

'Well, it's a word,' Kura thought. She should've expected that.

"I didn't ask to be a hero, you know," Tsume stated, looking up at the sky. "Hell, I didn't want to be going to paradise in the first place."

Kura looked at him for a moment, not having expected any response.

"I'm sorry," she said, gaining a confused look from Tsume. "I dragged you and the others into this. Heh, although paradise was your own decision."

'That's true I guess,' Tsume thought bitterly. Hedidn't say anything.

"But you know, I didn't ask to be pulled into this either," Kura told him, a little anger creeping into her tone. "And I'm pretty damn sure Ryu and Kamui didn't. Hell, Kage didn't either!"

Tsume lowered his gaze. She was right. Alot of others were much worse off than he was, Ryu was no longer human, her brother hardly even knew who he was, Kura had been poisoned... captured... and almost torn apart. What was he whining about? Kiba must've understood all this, that's how he was handling it so well.

"Kura..." Tsume couldn't say it. He just couldn't admitt that he was acting in a way he shouldn't. Kura looked at him, knowing that he must've understood.

"Forget it, if you come on the tour with us... I won't bring it up," she offered, shaking off her anger. "Deal?"

Tsume didn't answer but headed for the door.

'Deal,' Kura answered for him before walking to the door and going into the hall.

Tsume-n-carnate: u guys are probably wanting me to make longer chapters, but once again it's late and I have school -gag- in the morning so TFB! JK, I luv the reveiws, plz keep reading and I'll keep adding. THX!


	9. Revelations

Tsume-n-carnate: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long since my last update. Blame laziness mixed with writer's block! Well, I'm cured of both at the moment so here's the next update! BONZAI! (cofetti coming down) k, cutting the theatrics... enjoy!

revelation

Ryu pulled Kura a little ways ahead of the others, so she could talk to her privately.

"So, you get any response?" Ryu asked her friend, looking briefly in Tsume's direction. Kura smiled slightly.

"Mostly swearing and whinning... but yeah," Kura told her. Ryu smiled, and then looked at her with more seriousness.

"So.. uh... how'd you get that scar?" She asked. Kura looked at her, confused.

"What scar?" She asked. Ryu almost fell over.

"The one cutting through your left eye," She elaborated. Kura froze.

"Is there a mirror near by?" She asked slightly shaken. Ryu pointed to a room on their right. Kura ran in and looked into the mirror. Sure enough, a slightly pink scar ran down her face, starting at her forehead... down past her eye... and tapering off near her chin.

"The bear..." Kura sighed, looking over the scar.

"What?" Ryu asked, coming up beside her. "What bear?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you about that did I?" Kura suddenly realized.

"Um... no," Ryu said, slightly worried now.

"Well, see when I first got here... I was walking through the woods and I heard a yelp," Kura started. Kiba, Tsume, and Kage listened closely from behind them. "Well, I ran towards the noise and found Toboe being attacked by a bear. I don't really remember much after that, but I fought the bear until Tsume and Kiba showed up and managed to bring it down. I guess I must've gotten this scar from the fight."

"You took on a bear?" Ryu said, looking impressed at her friend.

"You've been fighting demons?" Kura responded in the same mannor. Ryu smiled and they both laughed slightly. They continued walking, catching up on whatever they'd missed. Tsume just walked behind them, looking almost annoyed.

"Kage, how'd you meet Kura... I don't think I heard that part," Kiba asked Kage, looking around at the building. Kage didn't answer.

Kage was watching Kura laughing and was silent. Kiba looked at him, then to Kura, understanding now why Kage hadn't just answered him.

"Kage?" he tried again, finally able to get the wolf's attention.

"Sorry Kiba, what?" Kage asked, looking as if he'd just been shaken out of a dream. Kiba smiled and shook his head.

"I asked how you met Kura," he elaborated for him.

"Well... actually, we kinda bumped into each other when she first arrived in our world. I helped her escape from Darcia," Kage answered. Kiba nodded.

"Ah, so... basically you love her..." he said, seemingly to himself. Kage stopped in his tracks.

"What?" he said, trying not to attract Ryu or Kura to the conversation. The two took no notice and continued walking, chatting away.

"Well, you've been really protective of her since we met you, you've been helping her for a while, and you keep getting... 'lost' when you look at her. The look in your eyes says alot more than you think," Kiba explained. "And if it's not love there seems to be potential there."

"It's not like that Kiba!" Kage whispered harshly, starting to walk again. "I just... It's that... ah hell! Who am I kidding? Look, I don't love her, I just feel some sort of... innate will to protect her."

"Like I have with Cheza," Kiba said, smiling slyly. Kage didn't answer, knowing what the other wolf had meant by that. He picked up his pace, blushing fiercely,staying behind Ryu, Kura, and Tsume. Kiba laughed to himself and caught up to the others.

fifteen minutes later

Kura looked over at the gardens, stretching out from an open courtyard.

"Can we go through the gardens?" She asked Ryu who nodded. The group turned and headed down one of the paths. Kura looked about admiringly. It was truly beautiful, but, even though she was laughing and happy to be with friends, there was always a foreboding feeling in her gut. She got the feeling that Ryu had it too, no matter how well she hid it.

Kura aslo couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. She knew, of course, that there were dragon officers all over the gardens and castle, watching them, but it was something else. Something threatening was watching them move about, and Kura could tell that everyone felt it.

Finally, she stopped and started sniffing. Ryu looked at her, sensing what her friend was looking for. Then, there was a blur of black and blue that came at Kura so fast, she barely had time to dodge a well-aimed sword. She stumbled to the ground and looked up to see Kamui, Ryu's twin, looking through emotionless eyes at her. Kage was next to her in moments.

"Kamui!" Ryu shouted in suprise. Her eyes were filled with pain and worry for her twin borther. He looked at her, not recognizing her, but just stood there. A cool, icy laugh cut the air, sending chills through everyone. Nadil stepped gracefully from the trees. Kura was on her feet now, the other wolves standing around her.

"Nadil..." Kura growled as she stood beside Ryu. "What the hell do you want?" It was a pointless question, but a standard one.

"You ought to know the answer to that... Kamui, you have your orders," Nadil finished, leaping up to land in a tree. Kamui attacked swiftly, coming in for Ryu, but Kura got in his way. She snapped at him, not really willing to hurt him. Kamui danced easily out of her reach and came back in. This time... he was met by Kiba and Kage. When he had to retreat because of them, Kamui made a strange symbol with his hand and pointed atthe wolves. They were all thrown backwards in a flash of red light.

"KURA!" Ryu yelled, seeing her friend go flying. But Kamui was attacking again, causing her to wrench her attention away from her wounded friend. She dodged him as best as she could.

'Kamui, you really have forgotten?' Ryu thought to herself, pain swelling in her throat. How did it ever get so far?

Suddenly, Kamui gained an advantage and swung his sword at Ryu's side. She stepped out of its range as best as she could, but the blade still bit deep. She screamed and fell, clinging to her side, now bleeding profusely.

"Good, now... FINISH HER!" Nadil commanded. Kamui raised his sword for the death blow, but he was hit by a fireball and thrown aside. He got up, smoking, to find Rath and his dragon had attacked him. Nadil scoffed and dissappeared, Kamui running back into the trees and vanishing.

Rath went to Ryu and examined her side. He called for a healer and a few other officers helped him get Ryu and the unconscious wolves to their rooms.

--------------------------------------That night------------------------------------

Kura sat on her bed, looking out the window that led to her balcony. She had awoken several hours before to find Rune waiting for her. That's when he told her about Ryu. Kura had gone to see her friend and stayed in her room for an hour and a half, clinging tightly to Ryu's hand. Finally, the dragon lord had come in, requesting that she return to her room and let Ryu heal. Kura had obeyed, Lykouleon asking that she get some sleep.

Kura laughed slightly to herself.

'yeah, like I'll get any sleep tonight,' she thought bitterly, remembering the horror-stricken look on Ryu's face... seeing her brother like that had to hurt. Kura was suprised to find she was crying. She hated having this feeling. Ryu was in so much pain, and Kura could do nothing. It was a helpless feeling she hated getting. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on her door.

"Please go away!" Kura yelled at the door. "I don't wish to see anyone right now!"

She got up and walked towards the balcony doors. She heard someone enter her room, despite her comment. Kura didn't even look to see who it was as she opened the balcony doors and walked out into the moonlight.

"Kura..." Kage's voice said from behind her. She looked at him briefly before turning her eyes back to the moon.

"It told you, I just want to be alone right now..." She said, trying to rid the tears from her face.

"I know... I was just... worried about you," he said coming out to stand beside her. She turned her face away, trying to hide her expression from him. "You're worried about Ryu aren't you?"

Kura didn't answer. Kage sighed and looked at her.

"Kura... at least look at me," he pleaded, turning to her. Kura turned her face to him, seeing sympathy in his green eyes. She looked down at the ground in front of her, not wanting his pity. She turned and walked inside, sitting down on the bed again. He followed standing in front of her.

"I'm fine Kage, I just..." she tried, but tears threatened to errupt from her eyes again and she had to gather herself up before continuing. "I jsut feel as though I could've prevented this. That I could've at least been here for her."

Kura couldn't stop the tears from coming again. Her hands turned to fists as she cried. She was expecting the usual response from Kage... the whole "you can't blame yourself... you did everything you coud," bit. Instead, he was silent.

Kage knew it was hard, he'd had to go through a similar situation only too many times. He knew she didn't want sympathy, and she wouldn't give much credance to anything he could say. He looked at her crying and did the only thing he could for her. He sat next to her on the bed, then he took her in his arms and held her tightly.

Kura looked up as Kage hugged her, his head next to hers. He didn't say anything, just held her, as she had longed to be held every time she felt this way.

"You can cry, Kura," he whispered into he ear. "I'll hold you until you're done."

Kura burried her head in his shoulder, allowing him to comfort her. She cried herself to sleep in his arms. Kage picked her up and gently set her down on the bed. Making sure she was comfortable, he sat for a time, watching her sleep. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. Leaning close to her ear, he whispered:

"I love you Kura." And with that, he left her to sleep in peace, closing the balcony doors before he left the room.

Tsume-n-carnate: O.o little love story developing here. Sorry it's been a while, but I'll try to update more. PLZ REVEIW! thx guys! Night! (It's 10:30 pm.)


	10. Her feelings

Tsume-n-carnate: Hey guys! Thx for the fantastic reveiws! They really help. BTW, Kura is based off of my personality. So, Dragonelf 8, yes I have a tendancy when I'm the main character to fall in love with the main guy! SO WHAT!I'm not the only one who does that!Besides I warned you that chapter would be a little sappy! SO GET OFF MY BACK ABOUT IT! (and Shale isn't a real character anyway, so no... I didn't "_dump him"_!) K, ranting at dragonelf done... ENJOY!

Her feelings

Kura could sense Kage leave to room. She had been sleeping, but had regained "conciousness" when she felt someone kiss her forehead. She figured it better not to let Kage know she'd hear him... since he thought she'd been asleep and obviously wasn't ready to tell her yet. After the door shut, Kura sat up and looked blankly at the wood with her blue eyes.

'He... he loves me?' she thought with suprise. 'But... he hardly knows me... I hardly know him... how can he seem so sure?'

Kura got out of bed and walked to the door. She opened it, making sure noone was around... mainly that Kage wasn't around.She slipped down the hallway, navigating her way through the castle with suprising ease. She needed to talk to somebody, she was so confused. Her stomach fluttered as she walked and she couldn't get Kage out of her head... but why?

She stopped outside of an ornate door. Kura opened it carefully, looking to see if Ryu had any late night visitors. Surprisingly enough, Rath was sleeping in a chair near her bed. Kura almost laughed... he was the last person she had expected to see here. (dragonelf ur gonna hate me) It also didn't help her to stiffle the giggle when she knew Ryu had always had a crush on the fire dragon knight.

Kura walked over and shook him slightly, being sure to stay out of hitting range... just in case he was like her friend Rikki who smacked you if you tried to wake her up. He opened his eyes, looking up at her groggily.

"Oh, Kura," Rath said, sounding embarrased that he'd fallend asleep. His black hair was slightly messed with the white streak shining in the moonlight that filtered in from the nearby windows.

"Hey Rath, umm..." Kura started. "Do you mind if I talk with Ryu alone for a little bit?"

"Oh, uh... sure," Rath stammered, getting to his feet and heading for the door.

"Thanks," Kura said as he politely left the room. Kura went over to Ryu and, being careful of her wounds, gently shook her friend awake.

"Kura?" Ryu seemed suprised to see her. Her white hair was suprisingly perfect for having just woken up. "Is something wrong... are you ok?"

"I came to ask you the same question," Kura smiled, sitting down in the chair Rath had vacated.

"Oh," Ryu amended, looking at her side. "Rune healed it well enough, they just wanted to keep the bandage on... just in case it opens up again."

"I'm sorry Ryu," Kura told her friend. She was about to go on, but Ryu dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"It's fine," she said smiling.

"So what's it like? I never did ask... living with the dragon knights and all," Kura asked. Ryu smiled.

"It' been fine, they're kinda like brothers to me now... only with out the actual relation thing," Ryu laughed, Kura joining her. "Oh, but Rath tried to cook me something a little while ago."

"Oh god, please tell me you didn't eat it?" Kura mocked, knowing Rath was a horrible cook.

"No I didn't, I'm not suicidal," Ryu joked and the two laughed again. Ryu looked at Kura with suspicion.

"So, what's really up?" She asked her. Kura looked innocently at her friend, her blue eyes the only thing giving away her bluff.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Ryu chuckled.

"C'mon, you didn't come down here just to check on me," she laughed. "What's really on your mind, Kura?"

"Well," Kura started, painfully aware that she had started to blush. "I uhhhh... needed to tell you about... something Kage said to me."

"Uh-huh? He's the grey right... I mean the other grey besides Tsume?" Ryu asked. Kura nodded and swallowed hard. "Go on."

"Well... You see, he came to my room about fourty-five minutes ago," Kura was shaking slightly. She was nervous about telling anyone this, but she knew she could trust Ryu. "I was crying and he hugged me to comfort me."

Ryu was smiling at Kura's cherry red complexion, but waited pateintly for her to continue.

"Well, I fell asleep like that, and he put me into bed. I woke up again when I felt him kiss my forehead," Kura waited to see Ryu's reaction. She raised her eyebrows, indicating for Kura to continue. "That's when I heard him say... that... h-he loves me."

Ryu was quiet, a look of deep thought in her eyes. Kura waited calmly for her to say something... anything.

"How do you feel about him?" Ryu asked her kindly. Kura looked down at her hands.

"I'm not sure... there are times when... I would say the same," Kura said. "but, then I remember how much time I have ahead of me. I don't know! I hardly know him... I... I just don't know."

"Kura," Ryu started seriously. "Kage is a good guy... wolf... and I know his feelings must be genuine. But, if he tells you this up front, I would be sure that you are 100 percent certain in your answer."

"How do you mean?" Kura asked, although she had a small idea.

"Well," Ryu started to elaborate. "You have to _know_ your feelings for him before you answer. I'd be happy for you if you ended up with him or if you found someone else later on. Remember though, if you say you don't return his feelings, and then later find out that you do... he may have already moved on and you will have lost him. But also, if you say you do, you must remember that wolves mate for life... and you're a wolf now. But try not to let it bother you. He hasn't said it up front to you yet anyway."

Kura was silent, staring at her hands again. Ryu was one of her wisest friends, and she knew that she was right. Well, it was too late at night to worry about it now. She stood and went over to give Ryu a hug.

"Thank you, Ryu," she said gratefully. "I should let you heal now."

"All right," Ryu responded. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Absolutely," Kura said smiling. "Good night."

"Night," she said back. Ryu watched her friend go and then turned over and fell back asleep.

Kura found Rath in the hallway. She said goodnight and went down the hall as Rath re-entered Ryu's room. Kura dropped her human illusion and raced back to her room, just wanting to go to sleep.

She lay down on her bed gratefully, drifting off into sleep as the moon shone brightly through her window.

---------------------------------------next morning---------------------------------------------

Kura woke up to the sounds of birds outside her windows. She stretched and leapt out of bed to look out the glass doors to the balcony.

"**Sort of a strange morning considering all that happened yesterday,**" she thought out loud, in her wolf form. She turned and started out the door. Rune was there waiting for her. Kura changed quickly to her human illusion.

"Good morning Rune,"she greeted kindly.

"Good morning," he replied, smiling. "Ryu's in her room... she ate breakfast in there... she asked me to have you join her."

"Oh! ok," Kura said. "Where do the knights eat?"

"The great hall, as usual," he told her. Then, chuckling to himself, he added, "And I'd better get back before Thatz eats it all."

Kura laughed and let him be on his way. She watched the blonde water knight go and thought, 'He's as nice in person as he is in the comic.' She turned and headed to Ryu's room.

Kura was suprised tofind the other wolves already there, talking heartily with Ryu.

"Oh, good morning everybody," Kura said smiling.

"Well, look who's finally up," Tsume mocked from the chair he was in.

"Morning Kura," Kiba put in, then he finished a short discussion he'd been having with Ryu.

"Morning," Kage greeted kindly. Kura smiled in return, trying not to think about the previous night. Kura went over and hugged Ryu, sitting on the bed beside her.

"Sleep ok?" Ryu asked. Kura nodded.

The group started talking happily, with the three males occasionally mocking one another. Kura and Ryu would both laugh and politely change the subject...something they had to do many times bacause of Tsume. Then, during a quiet break in the conversation, Kura's stomach growled loudly in protest of not've hading breakfast. She smiled sheepishly and placed a hand on her stomach.

"heh... I forgot I hadn't eaten yet," she said, scratching the back of her neck. Ryu giggled and Tsume rolled his eyes. As if on que, there was a knock on the door, and Rune entered with a plate of steaks.

"Just in case any of the wolves hadn't eaten yet..." he said politely, setting the tray on the floor before taking a seat himself across the room. Kura leapt off the bed, dropping her human illusion, and sniffed at the steaks. She looked up at Rune...her tail wagging.

"**Thanks Rune,**" She said politely before eating. Kiba and Tsume were full from when they had eaten earlier and Kage only took two of the five steaks. Kura ate the rest. When she was done, she sat back against the bed happily. Ryu chuckled... it was a strange sight for her. She wrinkled her nose all of a sudden.

"Hey, Kura?" she started, her friend standing to look at her.

"What?" Kura asked curiously.

"I really don't mean to be rude, but you kinda smell..." she said shyly. Kura sniffed, she smelled normal to her own nose... but she figured Ryu could be right. She hadn't bathed in a long while... not that she thought wolves would bathe anyway.

"Sorry, I didn't want to be rude," Ryu started apologizing. Kura waved it off.

"You're probably right," she started. "I just didn't notice. We all probably smell. Well, what can you do?" Kura shrugged, and then saw Ryu's I-have-and-idea look. She recoiled, oddely repulsed at what she knew Ryu was thinking.

"Oh, no" she started. "No, nooo." Ryu still didn't look derailed. "No! I'm not taking a bath... FORGET IT!"

Tsume-n-carnate: I actually hate baths... I take showers instead : )! Hope you like it... and guess what. Ryu's gonna try and give ALL the wolves a bath! YEAH! good luck with that one! NEway, As always... I'd love reveiws! THX!


	11. Bath, sorta

Tsume-n-carnate: Sorry this took longer to update than I would've liked! Writers block you know... ahem, ne way! Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! THANKS!

Bath... sorta

"C'mon Kura," Ryu pleaded with her friend for the hundreth time. "It's not like it'll kill you!"

"It might!" Kura yelled through the glass of Ryu's balcony door. "I could drown or something!" Ryu rolled her eyes.

She exchanged brief words with Rune, looking like they were negotiating something, before he finally threw his arms up and left the room. Ryu looked back at Kura. They continued arguing for another ten minutes.

"I'M NOT TAKING A BATH AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Kura yelled at her friend... it was the only true argument she ever remembered having with Ryu. Kiba, Kage and Tsume were supressing fits of laughter in the background.

"Fine! I won't make you take a bath, can you just come back in now!" Ryu yelled back. Kura looked at her suspiciously. She seemed to suddenly relent far too easily.

"You won't try anything?" Kura asked sternly. Ryu placed her hand over her heart and responded,

"I swear I won't try anything!" Kura looked at her one more moment before opening up the doors. As soon as she did, Thatz, who had come in not twenty minutes ago, yelled out into the air.

"OK RUNE!" Kura spun around to find a rope of water coming at her. It bound her arms to her sides and lifted her over the balcony, where a tub of water waited below. Kura gave one death glare at Ryu and Thatz before she was dropped into the water by Rune. She was then tackled by Rath, Rune, and the dragon lord's aide, Ruwalk as she returned to her wolf form. She sturggled as hard as she could without injuring them, hating every moment in the water. Rune would rinse her off every time Rath or Ruwalk aplied soap. At long last, they released her and Kura, now very wet and cranky, leapt eagerly out of the dreadful water and shook off with all her might... trying to rid her fur of the pounds of water now clinging to it.

She could hear Kage, Kiba, and Tsume laughing histerically above her. She looked up and over at Ryu.

"**YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TRY ANYTHING!**" Kura bellowed, bareing her teeth. Ryu giggled.

"But I didn't do anything... It was all them," she clarified, motioning to the dragon knights. Kura glared at her, angry at being tricked, then flung her death stare on the laughing group of male wolves. Ryu looked at them sweetly, when Kage noticed her gaze.

"What?" Kage asked, seeing her eyes on them. The other two stopped laughing and looked with almost horror-stricken looks at Ryu, who simply bared her pointed teeth in an almost wicked grin.

"Oh, don't think you guys get it off so easily," she said sweetly. Immediately, the boys dropped their human illusions, jumped form the balcony, and darted off in different directions. Rune sent flying spheres of water at each of them, then one by one, dropped them into the tub.

Kura looked in satisfaction at the soaking wet males before her.

"**That's what you get for laughing,**" she said simply, gaining a glare from Tsume. Kura turned to Rune. "**So now that we're clean, how do we get dry?**"

"I can help there!" piped up Rath.

"NO!" Ryu, Rune, Thatz, Kura and Ruwalk all yelled at once, knowing the slightly pyro knight might fry the wolves instead of dry them.

"Just hold on a second," Rune told the wolves. He focused first on Kura, lifting all the water from her pelt with suprising ease, leaving her quiet dry. She shook gratefully, happy to be rid of the extra weight, then, turning to her human illusion, leapt up to the balcony.

Rune dried each of the wolves in turn, and they would follow to the balcony in their human illusions. Kura looked for a long, serious moment at Ryu, who smiled shyly, and then laughed. She was joined by Ryu and the two laughed so hard that tears sprang to their eyes.

"If you weren't such a good friend I'd have to get you back for this whole thing," Kura said when she could finally breathe. Ryu smiled.

"Oh, it wasn't as bad as you thought... admit it," she said, knowing Kura wouldn't. She didn't and they talked for a short time, before noticing the others that were still there.

"So..." Kiba said, just starting to get over the fact he had had to take a bath. "What now?"

"Lunch sounds good to me!" Thatz ( who's a major glutton) piped up happily. The others agreed and headed out of the room. Tsume looked extremely pissed off and refused to go near the dragon knights. Kura chuckled slightly to herself... he was so predictable.

Tsume-n-carnate: Sorry guys but I'm cutting off here. I know it sucks but I just wanted to get this chapter up already! I'll be writting longer chapters... but be warned... that also means it'll take me longer to update! Well, please reveiw... they inspire me to write faster ;)! THX!


	12. Kage's plan & Rune's council

Tsume-n-carnate: Hey, I'm going to respond to some reveiws here!

Toboe wolf: Well, I never actually _said _that it was ALL wolves, it's just these ones :)! and thanks for reading my fic and reveiwing on my new one!

Animengafan (sry if that's wrong): Thanks for the encouragement! And that's kinda why I paired her with Kage... everyone expected Tsume ;)!

Dragonelf 8: I have just two words for you... PLEASE UPDATE! k... wait, I have another thing to say! thx for the comment and ur always the first person I call when I have writer's block :)!

all right... now that that's over with :)! keep the reveiws comin' y'all and I hope you enjoy this chap! CHAO!

Kage's plans & Rune's council

Kage watched Kura from across the room, leaning against the door frame leading to the banquet hall. He wasn't hungry... and he really needed to talk with Kura alone... so he just patiently waited for her to finish eating. It took her longer than he anticipated, as she spent most of her time talking and less time eating. At long last, she excused herself from the table and headed towards the door.

Kage saw an odd apprehension in her eyes when she saw him... but it quickly vanished. He shrugged it off... leaving it for later consideration... and walked up to her.

"Kura..?" he started. She smiled as she looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" he asked kindly.

'It's not what you think... It's not what you think!' Kura told herself repeatedly, trying to get the previous night's revelations out of her mind. She froze for a second... before she realized she hadn't asnwered him.

"Oh, sure!" she answered, mentally kicking herself for zoning out. Kage led her out of the hallway and into a side room, shutting the door behind them.

"So what's up?" Kura asked.

"I, need to tell you about... an..." Kage sighed before finishing, as if he didn't know how to put it, "ability... I have. I think it may help your friend's twin brother..."

"Kamui?" Kura asked, with a mental 'I told ya so' to herself. He nodded. "Well, please... go on!"

"You remember that fortune teller I told you about? The one that told me about you?" he waited for her to nod. "Well, she also revealed to me a hidden ability I have, a hidden gift... for purification."

"Purification?" Kura asked. 'How will this help Kamui?' she added silently to herself.

"You see," Kage began to elaborate. "If someone or something is possesed by an evil spirit or being... I have the ability to purify that person or object so that the spirit is no longer able to reside in that vessel... does that make sense?"

"What you're saying is... you may be able to drive Nadil's spirit out of Kamui?... there fore releasing his hold on him?" Kura tried, seeing if she'd caught what he said.

"Yes, but not only that, once he has been purified, Nadil will never be able to control him again," Kage finished, waiting for her reaction.

"Can you really do this?" Kura asked, all hopefullness in her voice.

"Yes," Kage answered nodding. "I've done it only once before... but I can."

Kura was speechless. She had been trying to figure out a way to release Kamui since she'd been captured by Nadil... when all the while the answer was right there! Then... a thought occured to her.

"Kage... why are you telling me this? Shouldn't we be talking with Ryu?" she asked.

"No... I mean... I know it has to do with finally getting her brother back," Kage began. "But the thing is, I'm not entirely certain it'll work and I don't want to get her hopes up. If it doesn't work she'll be crushed... we'll have to do it with out her help."

Kura nodded. That made sense. She didn't want Ryu to go through the feeling of loosing her brother twice... Kura knew that feeling all too well. She smiled up at Kage, then threw her arms around his neck, hugging him.

Kage stood there, slightly stunned. His face burned slightly as he felt her warmth about him and could smell her so close. Kura suddenly realized she must have been making him uncomfortable and let go, not letting her own embarrasment show.

"Thank you Kage... so, what can I do?" she asked. Kage cleared his throat and Kura could see that he was blushing. She smiled and waited for Kage to speak.

"This is what we'll have to do if this is going to work," he finally started, laying out his plan.

-----------late that afternoon----------

"Kiba," Kage started. "I swear... once this is done we WILL return to our world and _then _you can get back to Cheza."

"But you're not even certain this will work," Kiba retorted, staying as calm as he could. The two had been arguing for about ten minutes time, Tsume watching with an annoyed expression on his face.

"No, I'm not... but we can't return without Ryu and her brother... Kura won't leave here without them," Kage said, becoming frustrated with Kiba's tunnel vision that was focused on one thing... his return to Cheza. 'You have to admit though,' he told himself silently, 'you would be in the same panic if it was them keeping you from Kura.'

"Then _I _can go back and you all can meet me when you return," Kiba tried again. Kage shook his head.

"Kiba... we_ need_ you and Tsume if we ever hope to pull this off," he told the white wolf, all seriousness in his voice.

"Get the dragon knights then..." Kiba said. When Kage didn't answer... he sighed. "Ah, I know... even though the girls trust them eminantly... I'm not sure about them either."

"But," he started again, regaining his conviction. "Darcia is still out there! We HAVE to get back _immediatly_!"

"Kiba, if and WHEN this does work..." Tsume started angrily, finally getting fed up, "It would only be about an hour or so more that you would have to be seperated from your... _precious _flower maiden!"

Kiba glared at Tsume... resenting the sarcasm in his voice, but, at the same time, knowing he was right. Kage looked at Kiba pleadingly, hoping desperately the wolf would just agree already. Kiba stood silently for a long time, before he sighed and shook his head.

"All right... we'll help you," he said. Tsume lifted his chin, proud that _his _argument had won. Kage sighed with relief and stood.

"Thank you Kiba..." he said kindly. "Now, this is what I need you two to do..."

------------ around 7:30 pm that night-------------

"Kage?" Rune said, catching him as he came out of his room. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure..." Kage said, slightly confused at what the blonde dragon knight wanted to discuss with him. They went back into his room, and Rune seated himself in front of a small table that was pushed against the wall. Kage sat down across from him, the faerie watching him closely.

"What is it you need to talk about with me?" Kage asked.

"I need, actually, to ask you something," Rune started, his blue eyes stern as he looked across at the wolf. "What are your feelings for Kura?"

Kage raised his eyebrows, the question catching him off gaurd.

"Uhhh... how do you mean?" he asked unsurely. 'Is it really that obvious?' he asked himself silently, remembering Kiba's comment.

"I've always had an acute sense for how people, or animals, are feeling at particular times... and I'm curious as to the nature of your fondness towards Kura," Rune explained for him.

"I beg your pardon for this... but that is really a private matter and not one I care to discuss right now," Kage siad sternly. Rune smiled and nodded.

"I figured you'd say that... especially since you don't seem to trust me or my companions right now," he told him. Kage looked down, not wanting to seem rude.

"Well," Rune started again, rising. "In that case, I won't persue the matter. If you want to keep it private that really is your buisness and I have no right to go sticking my nose in it."

He walked towards the door, looking back just before he opened it.

"Oh, but there is something I thought you should know," Rune said, Kage looking up at him curiously. "The large grey wolf... with the scar on his chest..."

"Tsume?" Kage clarified. Rune nodded.

"I thought you might want to know, that he feels the same as you towards Kura... though I must admit... he's much more determined to hide it. Well, good night then," he finished lightly, turning out the door and leaving Kage with a very shocked expression as he sat alone with his thoughts.

Tsume-n-carnate: Ok, I just HAD to do it! things are more interesting when there's competition involved ;)! Please review or rate and I hope to hear from y'all! thx!


	13. Kamui's freedom

Tsume-n-carnate: Thanks for the reveiws guys, I couldn't resist throwing you a curve ball! I need people's opinions on something. You know how I gave Kage that whole Purification gift? Do you guys think I should give Kura a special ability... or would that be too out of it? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, PLEASE :)! Alot's going to happen in this chapter, so it's gonna be long ;)! THX and ENJOY!

Kamui's freedom

Kage stared at the door where Rune had just exited. He couldn't think for a few moments... taking time to absorb what the water knight had told him.

'Tsume... Tsume loves Kura?' he thought to himself... it struck him as horribly odd. 'How... when did he... _Tsume_?'

Kage's thoughts were a mess, they tumbled through his head one after another. Finally, he took a deep breath and organized his thoughts.

'Tsume loves her too... huh, he doesn't strike me as her type...' Kage didn't realize at this point that he was feeling jealous. 'And... how does Kura feel?' He started pacing the room. 'I don't think I'd handle it well if she left me for him... not that we were together in the first place... but still!'

Kage stopped pacing, faced with a sudden fact that he hadn't had to think of.

'If Tsume loves her... then I'll have to fight him for her eventually... he wouldn't just give up something that mattered to him,' Kage thought with worry. He had wanted to become friends with these wolves, and thought he'd been making progress, however slowly. But this would create a rivalry he hadn't wanted to start.

'It doesn't matter...' Kage told himself sternly. 'If he wants to fight me when the time comes... that's fine. I won't give her up without a fight.'

"Not that she's really mine anyway," he amended out-loud.

"Who's not?"

Kage jumped about ten feet in the air, nearly falling over at the unexpected response. He spun around, horrified it would be Kura, but relaxed slightly when he saw it was Ryu. Kage swallowed hard and tried, in vain, to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"OH! Uhhhh, nobody!" he stammered, rubbing his black hair nervously. Ryu lifted a white eyebrow.

"O..k..?" she said, a little confused. 'I bet he meant Kura,' she told herself silently, but didn't bring that up.

"Can I help you with something?" Kage said, still looking embarassed. Ryu looked at him for a moment, then shook her head.

"Not really, we were all just wondering why you haven't come to dinner," she answered.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize it was that time yet. Let's go," Kage said, smiling and regaining his usual composure. Ryu nodded, returning the smile and they started down the hall.

Ryu looked sideways at Kage. He clearly had something on his mind. He kept staring off into space, not really looking at anything around him.

'What did Rune tell him to make him so preoccupied?' Ryu wondered. She had run into Rune while passing by Kage's room. He hadn't told her what he had been doing there, only that he had wanted to talk to Kage in private. The curiousity was eating at her.

They finally made it to the banquet hall and took their seats. The conversation was light, but Kura, Kiba, and Tsume all seemed unusually sullen... even Tsume was acting preoccupied and hardly ate. Ryu decided to speak with Kura about it after dinner. She turned to her own plate and started talking with the dragon knights. Kage headed after Tsumeonce he was done, trying to stay far behind the other wolf to avoid notice. Ryu watched him go, more comfused than ever, but attended to her own buisness.

"Kura?" Ryu called, catching Kura in the hall once dinner was done.

"Yeah Ryu?" Kura asked.

"What's with you and the other wolves tonight? You all seem to be off in your own little worlds... Is everything all right?" Ryu asked. Kura looked at her for a moment, before smiling and nodding.

"Everything's fine!" she said. Ryu looked at her suspiciously... not really beleiving her friend's words. "Really Ryu, everthing's fine!"

Ryu sighed, and looked again at Kura.

"Ok..." she said, starting down the hall with Kura.

"Hey Ryu?" Kura started.

"Yeah?'

"Would you go for a walk with me tomorrow in the garden's?" Kura asked. Ryu stopped... what an odd question!

"Uhh, are you sure about that, after what happened?"

"Lykouleon said that they increased the security around the garden's... It's perfectly safe," Kura answered happily, smiling, all the while knowing that he hadn't. She and Kage had made sure of that.

'She's acting weird...' Ryu said to herself before answering, "Uhh, ok. If you want to."

"Great! We could invite the other wolves and the dragon knights and have like a picnic or something! It'll be fun!" Kura started walking again, delight filling her voice. Ryu was so confused, she decided just to go with it.

Kura said good night at Ryu's door and headed for her own room. She felt bad about having to trick Ryu into going to the gardens, but it was the only garantee they had that Nadil would send Kamui out again.

'It's for her brother's sake... and her's,' Kura told herself, still feeling bad. 'She'll forgive you... you know she will.'

"It's still a lie," Kura responded to her own thoughts. She remembered something Ryu had told her once... a couple months back.

'Lying is kinda like commiting murder,' she'd said. 'You know it's wrong and how horrible it is... but, saddly enough, the more you do it... the easier it gets.'

Kura entered her room and dropped her human illusion. She leapt onto the bed and curled up by her pillow. As she drifted into sleep... her thoughts drifted to Kage. She always got a weird feeling in her stomach and chest whenever she thought of him... even before he'd told her he loved her. Kura thought about his appearance in his human illusion, the black hair and green eyes.

'It's kinda ironic...' Kura said, smiling to herself. 'That's the kind of guy I always pictured myself with.'

She fell asleep with that thought in her head, and again, those words rang gently in her mind.

_"I love you, Kura."_

-------------next morning-------------

Kura woke to a gentle knock on her door. She shook herself awake and yawned. She jumped to the floor and took on her human illusion. She opened the door to find Kage standing there.

"Morning," he said, smiling.

'There's that feeling again,' Kura told herself. She nodded and smiled,"Morning!"

Kura stopped as she got a good look at Kage... he was all beat up! His shirt and pants were slightly torn and a hehad a fresh cut on his forehead along with several others on his arms and legs.

"What happened to you?" Kura asked. Kage looked confused for a moment, then looked down at his clothes and scratches.

"Oh! uhhhh... nothing! I was out on the balcony railing last night and lost my balance. Rose bushes down make for a very soft landing," he said, laughing nervously. Kura cocked an eyebrow.

'Yeah right!' she told herself, but didn't call his bluff.

"Did you talk toRyu?"Kage asked, changing the subject. Kura bit her lip but nodded.

"Yeah, I told her we would make a picnic out of it!" she said, smiling again. Kage nodded.

"Well, I came to get you for breakfast..." he said.

"Oh, I'm actually not that hungry," Kura answered. "I'll just meet you around noon, ok?"

Kage looked slightly concerned, but nodded.

"Ok Kura," he said. "Are you just going to stay in your room all morning?"

Kura almost laughed at the odd look he gave her, as if he found the idea completely ubsurd.

"Yeah," she said, giggling slightly. "I have some things I want to think about, you know?"

"Ok then, I'll see you later!" Kage said as he walked away down the hall.

"Later!" Kura called after him. She went back into her room and shut the door.

'I wonder what it is she's got to think about, other than what we're about to do,' Kage asked himself. 'I hope she's feeling ok.'

-----with Kura-----

Kura sighed and leaned against the door. She laughed to herself, not entirely sure at what, and walked out onto the balcony. The sun was up and the warmth felt nice. Judging from its posistion, Kura thought it must've been around 9:30 am.

"I wonder how mom's doing... She's probably worried sick," Kura thought out-loud, her thoughts turning towards home for the first time since she'd left her world.

"I can't beleive this happened to me... It's strange, I always wanted my life to be more exciting," she continued. "But, now that it is, I almost wish everything would just go back to normal."

Kura's thoughts went to her younger brother, before he died. Almost immediately, the thought switched to Toboe. Kura smiled saddly as she watched a few birds chase each other across the sky. Toboe felt like her younger brother, only in wolf form, and she couldn't help but worry about him now. She folded her hands and placed her chin on them as she watched the sky.

"I hope you're ok," Kura said, being directed at Toboe, all though she knew he couldn't hear her. "Stay safe a little while longer... little brother."

-----------that afternoon-----------

Rath stood impatiently with his hand on his hip, looking at the ceiling.

"Where are they?" Rath asked, to no one in particular.

"Kura and the other wolves will be her soon, just be patient," Ryu said lightly, smiling. Rune chuckled slightly and leaned to her ear.

"That's never been his strong point," he whispered. Ryu's smile broadened and she nodded.

_Grrrowwwllll!_

Rath, Rune, and Ryu looked over at Thatz in suprise, who held his stomach in an embarrassed way.

"Sorry, but it is lunch time!" he said, going slightly red. Rune and Ryu laughed again as Rath sighed and sat down. At long last, Kura came running up to them with Kage (completely healed up), Tsume, and Kiba in towe.

"Sorry we're late!" Kura said, catching her breath. She held a big basket in the crook of her right arm. Thatz eyed it hungrily. Kura followed his gaze and smiled.

"Sorry, but you have to wait until we find a place to sit," she said. Thatz pouted and stomped off into the gardens. Rune laughed and followed, Rath coming more slowly. Kura and Ryu came next with the other wolves behind. Tsume seemed to be in a bad mood and was staying about as far as he could from the group. Kura threw a concerned glance at him, but paid it no more mind.

They walked through the gardens for a little while, before finally picking a spot to sit. Thatz immediately tore into the basket, grabbing all the food he could before Rune and Rath stopped him. They ate happily, but once again, Ryu noticed that the wolves all seemed preoccupied. They seemed tense, as if waiting for something. The group started walking through the gardens after lunch. Kura approached Kage.

"Kage? Are you sure about this?" Kura asked him quietly. He looked at her sideways.

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean... this doesn't put you in any danger does it?" she elaborated. Kage smiled slightly and shook his head.

"As long as I only do it once... I'll be fine. Twice would use too much energy," he told her. Kura nodded, and smiled, relieved. She didn't want him throwing away his life.

Suddenly, all four wolves stopped at once, listening. Rune turned and tapped Ryu's shoulder, drawing her attention to the four. They were tense, like a group of coiled springs, looking into the trees.

"Kura...?" Ryu started, but stopped as Kura held up her hand.

"They're here," Kiba said simply. As if on cue, Nadil and Kamui stepped from the trees, Nadil with that cruel smirk on his face. Immediately, Rune, Rath, and Thatz jumped in front of Ryu. Kura glared harshly at Nadil, who smiled in return.

"You won't escape today," he hissed, sending a chill through Kura and Ryu. Kamui looked emotionlessly at Ryu and the knights, then at Kura and the wolves. Nadil followed his look. "You wolves have been a thorn in my side for too long. You... die first!"

Kamui advanced, a long sword appearing in his hand. None of the wolves moved and he came near them.

"Kura!" Ryu called in worry. Rune and Thatz were about to jump to Kura's aide, when the wolves moved. They moved around Kamui so fast it was hard to see them. Before she knew what had happened, Ryu saw Kura with Kamui's neck from behind, Tsume with his knee, and Kiba on his sword arm. All were in their wolf forms. Kage moved last, coming to stand in front of Kamui. When Kamui started to react, Kage placed his hands on Kamui's chest, and whispered four words. There was a bright flash of light all around Kamui, engulfing him and the wolves. Nadil looked suprised... and then pissed. Kamui lifted his head and screamed in pain. Ryu stepped forward.

"**STAY BACK RYU!**" Kura yelled in desperation. Ryu halted, an extremely worried look on her face. "**TRUST ME!**" Kura added. Ryu looked at her doubtfully,but she stayed put. When the light died down, Kamui collapsed, Kura standing over him. Kamui's dragon, dark appeared.

'Your brother's been freed!' he wrote extatically to Ryu. She looked at Kamui in disbeleif.

"He's free?" she started. Kura, now in her human form again, looked at her happily, and nodded. Ryu couldn't hold the tears back, she ran to her brother and hugged him, although he was unconcious. Kage sat on the ground, gasping. Kura looked at him happily, and smiled.

"You damn wolf..." Nadil started in a really pissed off tone, looking down at Kura. "This was your idea I bet. I no longer need you... you shall die!"

He lifted his hands and made a grasping motion. Kura gasped as her airway felt suddenly tight. She was being crushed by Nadil! Tsume, Kiba and Kage started for him, but they were knocked away by a barrier surrounding Nadil. Kage lifted himself up, growling at Nadil. Rune, Rath, and Thatz were all knocked away repeatedly, until they were barely able to move. Kage looked at Kura, then stood.

'I have to save her!' he thought desperately. He charged Nadil again, meeting the barrier about three inches from Nadil.

"Your attempts are futile... she will die!" Nadil hissed at him. Kage took one deep breath, and tore through the barrier. His handmade contact with Nadil's chest for about 10 seconds, all the time he needed. There was another bright flash as Kage executed the purification spell one more time. Nadil's eyes went as big as dinner plates.

'How... how can this wolf...?' he thought frantically. Kage looked at him through one green eye, then the light intensified. Nadil's cries were mixed with Kage's as the spell took it's toll. A large, black orb was force from Nadil's body, and the body collapsed. The orb hovered for a moment, before dissapearing into the sky. Kura fell to the ground, gasping for air. Ryu went to her. Rath sent all the flames he could to destroy Nadil's body... before he collapsed.

Kage stood for a breif moment, before falling to the ground.

"Kage!" Kura cried, tearing herself from Ryu's grasp and hurrying to him. Rune managed to haul himself up and came to sit beside her. "Is he ok?" Kura asked the water knight frantically.

Rune placed his hands on Kage's chest. He was still slightly concious for he was still in his human illusion. After a long moment, Rune leaned back and sighed.

"He is in serious danger. I'm afraid I cannot help him, He's beyond my abilities," Rune said saddly. Kura looked at Kage, placing a hand on his head. "His survival really depends upon his mind now... and whether or not he can fight his way back."

"Kage..." Kura whimpered, tears escaping her eyes. Rune knew he couldn't comfort her, so he went to attend to the other knights and wolves. He managed to heal them well enough with his limited strength.

The group retreated to the castle, Kamui and Kage still unconcious. Ryu thanked the wolves and knights for her brother's freedom. When Kamui had been cared for and placed in bed, Ryu found a chair and placed herself beside him, Divine and Dark watching their masters calmly. Ryu clasped her twin'shand tightly, tears still threatening to pour from her eyes. She didn't sleep at all, worried that if she did, she'd wake and find this all a dream. Kura didn't sleep either, but for a different reason.

She sat beside Kage's bed, holding his hand and watching him with sad eyes. Kiba watched her for a long time from the doorway, Tsume standing with his arms crossed in the hall way. Kura sighed, and stood, having reached a decision in her mind. She walked into the hallway and closed the door part way.

"Tsume, Kiba..." she started, staring at the ground. "You two need to get back to your world now. I'll wait here with Kage until he's healed and Kamui's awake. We'll all catch up."

"Kura, we can't just leave you here..." Kiba said slowly. Kura smiled at him and shook her head.

"You can't stay seperated from Cheza any longer because of me. And Hige and Toboe will be needing you two back," she explained. "Darcia won't stop just because Nadil's gone... you have to be there to protect them."

Kiba didn't answer and looked at the floor. Tsume just looked at Kura, almost scowling, and didn't move.

"Besides," Kura continued. "The only way to save all of our worlds is by opening paradise. We can't waist time... Cesia, the Lord's fortune teller, will know where a portal is. You should leave as soon as possible."

Kiba looked at Kura saddly, then switched his gaze to Kage's room.

"I'm sorry Kura," he said looking back at her. She smiled saddly, tears starting to flow again and hugged Kiba.

"I know, it's ok," she said quietly. They pulled apart and Kiba started off down the hall. Tsume was still scowling at Kura. It was a long moment before either one of them was willing to break the silence. Finally, Tsume sighed and his gaze softened slightly.

"I thought you should know," he started as emotionless as ever. "I fought Kage... last night."

Kura looked at him in suprise.

"Fought? About what?" she asked. 'So that's whyKage was allbeat up this morning!' she added to herself. Tsume didn't answer her question very directly.

"He really cares about you Kura. Watch him, that could get him into trouble some day," Tsume said and started walking away, Kura staring after him, still confused. Tsume stopped and, without looking at her, he said calmly...

"He's lucky to have you... Kura." With that, he dissappeared down the hall. Kura's mouth dropped open as shefinally understood. They had fought over HER!

'But wait...' she started silently. '"He's lucky to have me?" Then, does that mean... he beat Tsume?'Kura felt dizzy and exhausted. The daywas proving too much for her.

She went back in to Kage's room and sat down. The setting sun washed the roomin an orange and pink light. Kura watched Kage's face as his eyes wandered aimlessly underneath their lids. She could only imagine how much pain he must be in. Rune stopped by once or twice to check up on the two, leaving food for Kura and water for her to try and give Kage.

Kura looked back over at Kage... Rune had left about ten minutes ago. Kura brushedKage's hair from his face and stroked his forehead comfortingly as he seemed to be having a nightmare. She could feel herself crying again as guilt washed over her. She lay her head down on the bed, his arm under her temple.

"I'm sorry Kage," she started, tears falling on the sheets. "You did what you did to save me and now you could die for it," sheswallowed hard and continued. "Well... you better not die... you hear me? You still have to protect me...soyou can'tdie on me yet, ok?"

There was no response, as Kura knew there would be none. She turned to her wolf form and climbed up next to him, laying her head acrossKage's chest.

"**Besides, I've got something Important to tell you. So, you have to wake up to hear it,**" Kura said, closing her eyes. "**You _have_ to wake up... so I can tell you... I love you.**" With that, Kura fell asleep, praying with all her might that Kage would be ok.

Ryu watched from the door way. She had wanted to come and check on her friend, but decided not to when she saw Kura lying next to Kage in her wolf form. She'd decided it would be best not to interrupt. She slipped out of the room, silently closing the door behind her. Divine, her small white dragon, wrote on a post card and held it up.

'Do you think she really means that?' Divine asked his master. Ryu smiled, and nodded, heading back into Kamui's room.

"Kura knows better than to say it if she doesn't," she responded. Divine nodded butheld up another card.

'I just hope she knows what she's doing...' it read. Ryu's expression turned somber and she sighed.

"Me too, Divine... me too..."

Tsume-n-carnate: So, what do you think? Please reveiw and let me know! and If this is the first time I've mentioned Divine... SORRY! He's Ryu's dragon... like Dark is Kamui's. yeah so... PLEASE REVEIW! Later!


	14. A Healing Song

Tsume-n-carnate: Hey! I'm going to respond to some reveiws here...

Animenga fan: (sry if that's spld wrong) I'll deffinately read your stuff! Just hurry and get your own comp;)! Thx for the reveiw... and I think it's a better match that way too... so no offense taken :)! THX!

Dragonelf 8: I get to be in your fic! WOO HOOO! well, I hope you like this next chapter... and don't worry about reveiwing, just tell me at school! Talk later! Me!

Thank you for reading everyone and as always... PLEASE REVEIW! Thanks y'all and enjoy!

T.N.C. out------;)

A Healing Song

Kamui opened his eyes to see a white ceiling. He could feel sunlight on his face and he could hear birds singing from somewhere nearby. His head hurt and his body felt oddly weak, as if he hadn't eaten in months. Kamui closed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened, when he noticed a warm grip on his right hand. He looked down to see a girl with white hair and pointed ears with her head on the edge of the bed, a set of white and black dragons sleeping beside her. Kamui stared in shock as he realized who it was.

'RYU!' his mind screamed with joy, confusion, and shock. 'But... how? What happened? Where am I?'

Kamui grabbed his head as it throbbed again.

'Ok, ok, too much thinking for right now,' he scolded himself. He looked down at Ryu again, trying to work his voice. All that came out though when he opened his mouth was a cough. It was enough. Ryu bolted up, her grip immediately tightening on Kamui's hand. Her red eyes took a moment to focus, but when they did she looked ready to cry.

"Kamui, you're awake!" she said excitedly, hugging him tightly.

"Ryu?Is it reallyyou?" Kamui finally managed to say. Ryu didn't let go while she answered.

"Yeah, it's really me..." she said. After a long moment, Ryu pulled away and saw Kamui equally as emotional as her.

"Ryu... I... how did this happen?" Kamui started after a while. "The last thing I remember I was under Nadil's control."

"Well, it's a long story," Ryu said, smiling broadly... she couldn't help it. "Let me go get you something to eat first and then I'll tell you... k?"

"Ok," Kamui responded, just now noticing how hungry he was. He smiled back at her as she woke Divine and headed out of the room. Dark stretched and yawned, jumping onto his master's lap.

'I'm so glad you're ok,' he wrote on a postcard. 'Ryu hasn't left your side at all for the past three days. She's a really nice...' it cut off as he had to write on another card. '... Girl.' he finished.

Kamui chuckled slightly and nodded. About ten minutes later, Ryu and Divine returned with a tray full of food. Kamui ate quietly as Ryu explained, as best she could, what had happened since she had entered the dragon knights world. It took a long while, since she felt it necessary to relay what she knew of Kura's tale as well. Kamui listened quietly and intently until Ryu finished her narative.

"So this... new wolf friend of Kura's..." he started slowly.

"Kage," Ryu offered.

"Kage... he's the one who freed me?" Kamui finished. Ryu nodded. "Well, can I see him? I think it'd be nice to thank him in person."

Ryu's face suddenly got sad as she glanced at the door behind her.

"Well, actually... he's not doing so well," Ryu said quietly, her voice filled with pain. "After he freed you, Nadil went after Kura in a rage and he tried to kill her. Kage couldn't just let her die, so he preformed the purification spell on Nadil. From what Kura told me, it used up too much of his energy and he hasn't recovered yet... that is... if he recovers at all."

Kamui went silent. He sighed and rubbed his neck.

"Where's Kura?" he asked, knowing the answer already. Ryu nodded towards the door, telling him in a motion,and Kamui nodded. "Well, she's probably hungry huh? I bet she hasn't gotten breakfast yet," Kamui added, smiling.

"You feeling well enough?" Ryu asked, smiling again. Kamui nodded and she helped him stand.

-----With Darcia-----

Darcia stood impatiently against the door frame, waiting for any word from Naraku, or Nadil. He needed to get back, two of the wolves had returned and they were on the move again.

'Dang it! Nadil where are you?' Darcia thought angrily. Just then, he heard a horribly loud crash, and he ran out into the hall to see what had happened. A gaint black orb flew at him, imbedding itself in his chest. Darcia fell to the floor, clutching his chest where the orb had entered, and cried out in anguish. He had never felt such pain, it was as ifall of his insideswere being ripped outof the skin. Finally, the paoin subsided, and Darcia was left trembling and gasping on the floor.

'GIVE ME CONTROL!' A voice screamed inside of his head. Darcia grabbed his head in pain from the noise. It was Nadil's voice. _'GIVE ME CONTROL!_'

The voice grew louder as Darcia forced himself up. Nadil slowly began to try and take over his body. Darcia fought hard against the force on his mind, driving Nadil's spirit back until he had it supressed.

"Never!" He said forcibly. "I still have something to live for, you will not get control!"

Nadil's presence diminished slightly and Darcia held him back with his memory of Hamona. He stumbled towards the portal back to his world and stumbled through. He_had_ to get back.

-----With Kura-----

Kura opened her eyes, emerging from a strange dream about her little brother. He had been standing on a hill, looking down at her, smiling. He said one thing to her, and it rang through her mind now.

'_I always felt better when you sang to me while I was sick, it kept me awake,_' was all he said... and then... Kura woke up.

She looked over at Kage, seeing there was still no change in his condition. She sighed and stretched, turning to her human illusion. Shejumped at a knock on the door, but calmed down and answered it. She opened it to find Kamui and Ryu, smiling at her.

"OH! Kamui, I didn't know you woke up!" Kura said excitedly, hugging Kamui gently. He smiled and nodded.

"Well, I just woke up. We figured you might be hungry," he said, holding up a tray of food. Kura smiled and took the tray from him. They entered the room and sat down. Kura picked at her food, not really hungry, as she hadn't been since Kage got hurt. Ryu watched her with concern. Kamui stood beside Kage and looked over the wolf (he's still in his human form). Kamui looked back at Kura and the expression she held. Her eyes were heavy and filled with worry.

"How is he?" Kamui risked asking her. Kura looked up and swallowed hard, looking at Kage.

"Not too good. In his present state, Rune can't help him at all..." she answered slowly. Kamui nodded and looked back at Kage. He sighed and headed for the door, nodding to Ryu to tell her to do the same. He placed a hand on Kura's shoulder for a long moment, seeing tears threatening to pour from her eyes. Then, Ryu and Kamui left her in peace.

Kura paced a little and placed the food down on a table. She looked at Kage and then closed her eyes.

'I don't know what to do... What can I do!' Kura demanded in her mind. Then, she remembered her dream and the last words her bother had said.

'_Your singing kept me awake,_' he had said. Which was really weird, because she had always sang him to sleep... then, a thought occured to her.

'Maybe... maybe that's not what he meant,' Kura realized, looking at Kage. She sat beside him and held his hand.

'Could it really be that simple?' she asked silently. 'It's worth a shot. Now, what was the song I used to sing to little brother?'

Kura watched Kage's face as the tune flooded back to her. She took a deep breath, and then let the words flow from her into the air:

_Dream time,_

_A low low call,_

_That comes to me,_

_Through darkness,_

_I hear your call,_

_And come home,_

_Returned to you._

_Dream time,_

_A low low call,_

_I sing to you,_

_In darkness,_

_Please hear my call,_

_And come home,_

_Return to me._

_Long you have been falling far away,_

_Drowning in a sea,_

_Hold my hand, love, and come home,_

_Just return to me._

_Come home to me..._

Kura's voice died on the last note and tears streamed down her face. She put her head in her arms and cried.

-----Kage's View-----

Kage struggled against the darkness that threatened to overwhelm him. Everything in his body hurt, he couldn't think, he couldn't breath, he just kept fighting. All he felt was pain.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, he was ready to give up. The pain was too much, he just wanted to give in, give in and die. Then, when he had lost hope, he heard a clear, ringing sound. It grew closer and louder, until he realized it was a voice. Some one was singing. The voice was clear and smooth, soothing the pain that plagued him. The pain lessened more and more as the voice grew louder, piercing the darkness that surrounded him.

Kage felt his senses returning to him as the voice died away. He could smell a familiar scent coming from near by him, could feel a soft blanket around him, and last of all, could hear some one crying. Kage stirred, feeling his mind reconnect with his body. He opened his eyes slightly, seeing nothing but a white ceiling.

-----Kura's View-----

Kura stopped crying as she felt movement. Her head shot up as she looked at Kage, he was moving and some color had returned to his face. Kura stood as she saw his eyes open slightly, a smiling coming to her face in disbelief.

"Kage?" she said, brushing a hand across his forehead. He looked at her for a moment before his eyes shut again as he tried to completely wake up. Kura ran to the door and flung it open. Ryu and Kamui were talking calmly when Kura burst into the room. Ryu stood immediately to see her friend's urgent expression.

"Ryu! Go get Rune!" Kura said excitedly.

"What? Why?" Ryu started, but Kura was already halfway out the door again.

"JUST GO GET RUNE! PLEASE HURRY!" She yelled, running back into Kage's room. She heard Ryu running off down the hall, probably in complete confusion. Kamui ran intoKage's room, looking to see what was so urgent. He saw Kage waking up and walked over. Kura held Kage's hand tightly, watching him with overjoyed eyes. He looked up at her, and smiled weakly.

"Kura... " was all he could say. She smiled... it was enough for her.

"Hey," she said, gently pushing the hair from his face. "You scared me... don't ever do that again... ok?"

He smiled and nodded, still only half-awake. A moment later, Rune and Ryu came bursting in, half-expecting Kage to be dead. Rune walked over to the bed and saw Kage's condition. He smiled and gently nudged Kura to the side. She moved, knowing Rune could probably help Kage now.

Rune healed Kage back to near-perfect health. Thatz and Rath had come to the room, having heard about Kage's miraculous recovery, the Dragon Lord and Queen not a moment later. Kage sat up and looked at all the people around him. Kamui stepped forward and shook his hand.

"We haven't technically met yet," he started. "My name's Kamui."

"Kage," Kage answered.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life," Kamui continued, standing next to Ryu. "That was a brave thing you did."

Kage smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for saying so," he responded. Kamui nodded.

"We're glad you're ok, Kage," Ryu said seriously. "You gave us all quiet a scare."

"Sorry," Kage laughed slightly. Then Kamui ushered his sister out of the room.

Lord Lykouleon and Lady Raseleane spoke with Kage for a few moments, and then the dragon knights, each leaving once words were exchanged. Rune was the last one to leave. He headed off to bring the exhausted wolf some food, leaving Kage and Kura alone once more. They looked at one another for a long moment, Kage getting slightly uncomfortable, mostly because he was nervous around her.

"So... uh..." he tried to start, but was thrown off gaurd as Kura threw her arms around him and hugged him. He could hear her crying into his shoulder, her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" she said, still sobbing into his shirt. "I thought I'd lost you!"

Kage put his arms around her and held her, trying to comfort her but at the same time... feeling horribly guilty for causing her so much worry.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Don't be sorry," she answered with a small laugh. "Just don't ever do that to me again!"

Kage laughed slightly as well.

"I won't, Kura," he answered. After a while, Kura pulled away and wiped her eyes, smiling.

"So," she started. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" he asked, confused.

"Why were you beat up that morning?" Kura asked. Kage blinked. Hadn't he already answered that?

"Uh, I told you, I fell into a rosebush," he answered. Kura's look sombered.

"I hate it when you lie," she said quietly. Kage looked down at his hands.

"I... I... uh," he tried.

'How can I tell her?' he thought frantically... but when he looked back up at her... he could tell she already knew.

"Who told you?" he asked. Kura smiled saddly.

"Tsume... actually," she answered, laughing slightly and the irony. Kage laughed too, in spite of himself.

"I see," he said. "And?"

"Well, males fighting over a female's companionship... it happens all the time," she answered. "You really should've talked to me first you know?"

"I couldn't," he said looking down. Kura covered his hand with hers, causing his green eyes to meet her blue ones.

"But you should've anyway," she said sincerely. Kage was taken aback by her comment, when they were interrupted by Rune's return. Kage and Kura both ate (her hunger returning) as Rune talked with them.

"So, I suspect you'll be returning to the wolves' world then?" Rune asked once they finished. Kura looked at him and nodded.

"We'll leave as soon as possible, we really do have to get back," she answered.

"And you won't let us come?" Rune asked. Kura shook her head.

"It'd be better for you three if you didn't," she told him. Rune sighed and nodded, knowing she wouldn't be swayed in the matter. He stood and clapped his hands.

"Well, I shall go and help prepare provisions for your journey," he said, and left.

"When do you think you'll be well enough to travel," Kura asked Kage. He thought about it and shrugged.

"Tonight at the earliest, tomorrow morning at the latest," Kage answered. Kura nodded.

"I have to go talk to Ryu and Kamui, I'll be back later. Get some rest," Kura told Kage, who nodded as she left the room.

Tsume-n-carnate: YES! Next chapter they finally will go back to wolf's rain world, I know you've all been waiting for that. The song is a mixture of original lyrics, but it's to a tune I got from a show called Escaflowne... a good show! Well, I hope you liked it and I always love reviews! ;) THX y'all!


	15. A Somber Return

Tsume-n-carnate: Hey, thanks for the great reviews everyone! This chap is Blue's nice debut to my story! Just warning you, this chapter is a little more emotionally based than any action... It really picks up in the next chapter though... PROMISE! kk, thx, and enjoy!

Somber Return

Kiba looked over at Cheza as she basked in the moonlight, her feet in a small puddle at her feet. The pack was resting just on the outskirts of an old town. Toboe sat on the ground near Tsume, Hige not too far away. They were all basking and relaxing, glad to be back together, but at the same time, worrying where Kura was.

'She's fine... I know she is,' Kiba told himself, and he really believed that too. He watched Cheza's face as she drank in the silver rays of the moon. 'I had almost forgotten how exhilerating it is to be around Cheza. I missed that smell...'

The pack jumped as they heard a crash from an alley nearby. Kiba stood, recognizing the scent coming from the direction of the noise... Tsume had smelled it too. The two watched the alley with apprehension, when all of a sudden, a female wolf burst into veiw. She stopped immediately when she saw them. Her fur was so black it looked blue and her eyes were blue as well. In her human illusion, the wolf had choppy black hair, bright blue eyes, a black jacket with a short skirt and tall boots, and a red scarf tied around her neck. Hige perked up immediately.

'Wow!' he thought to himself. 'What a babe!'

The she-wolf glared slightly at Tsume and Kiba.

"Oh great! It's you again!" Tsume scoffed as the two stared each other down.

-----With Kura-----

Kura looked out across the barren land surrounding them. Ryu, Kamui, Kage, and Kura (along with Divine and Dark) had just arrived through the portal to the Wolf's Rain world. Ryu and Kamui carried full packs given to them by the dragon tribe. Ryu sported a new sword given to her by Rath (he had bought it for her) and was dressed in a warm, white, traveling out fit. Kamui's out fit was black, blue, and silver. Kura had asked them both to dress warmly, knowing that the world of Wolf's Rain was always cold... at least... for humans. And, like she had been dreading, they arrived in the middle of a snow storm.

Kura sniffed the air and then looked at Kage (both in their wolf forms).

"**Well, _I_ don't know where we are,**" Kura said jokingly. Kage looked around and then sniffed, like Kura had. She noticed the hair suddenly stand up on his shoulders.

"**Kage?**" She checked. He didn't answer for a moment. He started to walk forward, leaving Kura and the other two in confusion, and then he broke into a run. Kura finally caught up to him.

"**Kage? What is it? Where are we?**" Kura tried.

"**I know this place,**" was all she could get him to say. Kura dropped back beside Ryu, her friend nearly blending in with the snow. Kage just continued to plow ahead, undaunted by anything.

"**I don't know what's gotten into him,**" Kura told Ryu and Kamui, all of them doing their best to keep up with Kage's gray form.

"Well, he DOES know where we are, right?" Kamui asked.

"**I hope so...**" Kura answered. "**'Cause I've got no clue what so ever.**"

The three made their way through the snow after Kage. He didn't seem to even remember they were there. Kage hurried as he caught an old, familiar scent. He had been happy at first, but then realized, it was mingled with the smell of blood... and nobles.

'God... no... please don't let it be what I think it is!' Kage begged silently, hastening his steps.

Kura stopped after what must have been half-an-hour, looking back at Ryu and Kamui... both were out of breath and slowing. They couldn't keep it up much longer in this weather. She ran up to Ryu and shouted over the howl of the storm.

"**Ryu, you and Kamui wait here! There are some rocks over that way that you can take shelter in... we'll be back shortly!**" Kura told Ryu. She nodded and relayed the message to Kamui, who hadn't heard because of the wind. He and Ryu headed for the rocks, as Kura turned to run after Kage.

She followed his paw prints for nearly ten more minutes,the prints nearlyfilled up with snow, until she reached the dark mouth of a cavern. Kage's prints led inside. Kura swallowed, and entered carefully, her eyes immediately adjusting to the lighting conditionsinside the cave. She saw Kage, standing in his human illusion, staring at the back of the cave. The whole place smelled of death and nobles. Kura walked up to Kage, switching to her human illusion as well.

"Kage?" she tried. He didn't respond. "Kage, what is this place? Where..."

She cut off as she followed his stares towards the back of the cavern. There... the bodies of at least twelve wolves were scattered, dark splotches of old blood covering the walls and floor... some were just pups.

"Oh God!" Kura gasped, and turned from the sight, unable to take the carnage. Kage walked forward, and knelt next to one of the wolves. It was a white female, her fur muddled by old blood and mud. Kage stroked the female's fur as tears began to pour from his eyes. Kura watched him, forcing herself to look. Kage swallowed and hugged the dead wolf, his hands made into fists as he was overcome with grief.

"Mother... no!" he cried into her fur... and Kura finally understood. This had been his pack, the one he had told her about. They had been destroyed... by a noble... his family was gone. A blind rage surged through Kura as she looked at the massacre... they had no right! Kage stood suddenly and ran past Kura, out the mouth of the cave and into the storm. He cried out in anguish, his voice almost immediately enveloped by the wind, and fell to his knees, crying uncontrolably. Kura ran to him, falling into the snow beside Kage. She hesitated, and then pulled him into a hug.

"No, just leave me!" he said fiercely, trying to fight her off, but she held him firmly, refusing to let go.

"Never," she said quietly into his ear. Finally, Kage gave in and collapsed in her arms, crying into her shoulder.

"I'll never leave you... not you. Shhhh," Kura soothed him, stroking his head as he cried, tears threatening to pour from her own eyes.

"They're gone... all of them," Kage whimpered. "I've... I've lost them all!"

"Shhh... you've still got me... Kage," Kura said, crying slightly. "You've got me, love. I'm here."

Kage continued to cry as Kura held him... doing for him what he had once done for her, as she let him cry his fill.

-----With Ryu and Kamui-----

"They should be back by now," Kamui said aloud, watching the fire he and Dark had made.

"They'll be back, Kamui. They may be late, but they'll be back," Ryu told him, absently stroking Divine as he slept in her lap. The two sat in silence fora few more moments, before Dark lept off of Kamui's shoulder and faced the entrance to their little cave. He held up a post card for the siblings to see.

'They're here...' it read. Ryu looked the the cave's entrance, unable to see anything in the blizzard. Then, two dark figures emerged from the white, it was Kura and Kage. They entered they cave in their human forms, both looking thuroughly depressed. Kage started for the back of the cave. When Ryu was about to ask what was wrong, Kura signaled for her to not ask. Kura watched as Kage dropped to the floor in his wolf form, his back to the group. Ryu threw a quiestioning glance in his direction. Kura sat down beside the fire, warming herself.

"Don't ask right now," she told her friend quietly. Ryu and Kamui looked at each other and shrugged... but they honored Kura's request and didn't persue the matter. The three decided that they would rest in the cave for the night and head out sometime tomorrow. Ryu and Kamui huddled in blankets at bed time, their dragons tucked in with them and the four were soon asleep. Kura watched them, and then switched her gaze to Kage. She came over and leaned against the wall beside him.

"You aren't asleep, are you?" Kura more stated than asked. He didn't answer, but she knew he was awake.

"I truely am sorry, Kage," she started quietly. "I can't even begin to imagine the pain you must be feeling, the anger as well. The only family I've ever lost was my younger brother... and that was hard enough for me... I... I'm so sorry."

Kura put her head in her hands. Kage continued to stare at the wall, once again in his human illusion. He felt almost numb, there was no feeling in him.

"You've been through alot of hell because of me... haven't you?" Kura asked, not lifting her head.

"No," Kage responded flatly. "The only hell I've had to endure has come from nobles, and nobles only."

"But, if I..." Kura started to argue, but Kage cut her off.

"Don't Kura," Kage said sternly. "None of it came from you... you hear me?"

Kura didn't respond as she looked at her hands.

'Great Kura...here's Kage whose jsutlost his whole family, and _you're_ trying to get pity? WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU! Stop whining and just be there for HIM! Don't go making things worse!' Kura berated herself sternly. She looked up suddenly as she heard a bitter laugh come from Kage. She looked down with worry. Kage's eyes brimmed with tears again.

"You know, I had hoped to take you to meet them all one day," he said... the bitter laugh coming again. Kura pulled his shoulder so that he turned over and looked at her.

"I will... one day..." she said slowly. Kage looked suprised by her answer... and then nodded, a sad, small smile on his face. Kura had a similar smile on her own face as she held the tears she felt at bay.

"I love you, Kura," Kage said quietly, looking up at her. Kura smiled, a little more, but it was still small.

"I love you too," she answered, leaning down and kissing him warmly.

Kura slept with her head on Kage's chest that night, his arms wrapped tightly about her... the two each taking comfort in the mear pressence of the other.

Tsume-n-carnate: well, jees, they finally kiss;)!I'm mean to my characters o.0 please reveiw! Blue's intro is short but it'll be finished in the next chapter. k, thx and good night! (10:38 pm.)


	16. Kodak?

Tsume-n-carnate: Ok, so I'm in a really somber mood right now. I just watched the last episodes of Fullmetal Alchemist... I won't give anything away, but it's sad! ne way, thx for all the great reviews and I hope you like this chapter. oh, and WARNING... there will be spoilers about the end of the show (wr i mean)! I know most of you must know what happens, but if you don't, you should find out before reading my last, like... two chapters... ne way... HERE YOU GO!

----T.N.C.

Kodak?

Ryu slowly opened her eyes. She sat up slowly, trying not to distrub Divine on her stomach, and looked around the cave. Kamui and Dark still slept soundly, her brother was actually snoring. Ryu laughed slightly... it was good to have him back. She looked up in suprise to find that Kura was currently sleeping in the arms of Kage, who held her pretty tightly too. She smiled to herself... they made a cute couple. Ryu nudged Divine gently, and he stirred awake. He held up a sloppily drawn post card.

'Master?' he inquired, looking at her curiously.

"Could you wake Kamui and Dark up for me?" she asked. Divine looked over at the snoring master and his equally snoring dragon.

'I'll try...' he wrote, causing Ryu to giggle. She made her way over to where Kura and Kage slept. She bent over and gently shook Kage's shoulder.

"Kage?" she tried. He stirred, his arms automatically tightening around Kura, and he opened his eyes. "It's morning, we should get moving," Ryu told him calmly when he was awake. Kage nodded and woke up Kura, glad Ryu didn't ask any questions about the previous day.

The group headed out about an hour later after a quick breakfast, glad to find the storm from yesterday had dissapated. The snow shone brightly under the blue sky and the white peaks of mountains were vissable, peircing the sky. Kage would've found it beautiful, but he hardly noticed at all. Kura stayed close to him, holding his hand tightly. She didn't say anything, knowing nothing would help, but she would squeeze his hand reassuringly every now and then. The two wolves led the way, since Kage knew the land, while Ryu and Kamui followed behind. They were all pretty quiet, Ryu and Kamui not willing to break the silence. Dark and Divine would make a comment here or there, but for the most part, they were silent as well.

It wasn't until the next day of travel that Ryu finally said something to Kura, the curiousity had been eating at her.

"Kura," she said quietly as the two walked together. Kura looked over at her, immediately knowing what her friend was going to ask.

"This used to be his homeland," Kura told her quietly as well, knowing Kage could probably hear them. Kamui was asking him questions though, so he didn't hear the girls' conversation.

"Used to be?" Ryu asked, confused. Divine perched on her shoulder, watching Kura calmly.

"We found a cave that once belonged to his pack. Inside, well... his family... had all been killed... by a noble. We found... the bodies," Kura answered slowly, swallowing hard as she remembered the sight. Ryu's eyes went wide.

"I had no idea... a noble?" she asked. Kura nodded, looking at the ground in front of her. "Oh my god... what horrible beings! I never thought... well, I'm glad, at least, that you could be here for him. That's probably helped alot."

"Maybe... but wounds like that never heal," Kura said, watching Kage's back. Ryu looked down, knowing that Kura could say that from experience.

"Kura... you said that the only way to stop Nadil's plans was to open paradise, right?" she asked, changing the subject slightly.

"Well, yeah, why?" Kura asked, looking at Ryu.

"Nadil's gone isn't he?" she responded. Kura's brow furrowed.

"Well, his soul was forced out, but he's not gone for good. If he were to find another body, then he could resume his plans. Not to mention that he isn't the only one involved. As far as I know, Naraku and Darcia have been in league with him all along," Kura answered quickly.

"I'm worried Kura," Ryu started.

"About what?"

"About opening paradise. If Darcia's involved, he'll no doubt cause alot of problems for us," Ryu continued. "And, then... you remember what happened in the last episode of Wolf's Rain?"

Kura thought for a moment. She looked up at the sky, putting together what Ryu was trying to say.

"We'll deal with it when and _IF_ it comes to that... ok?" Kura said quietly, but sternly. Ryu didn't answer.

'That's not exactly what I need to hear,' she thought.

'When I last saw Darcia, he seemed normal... that must mean... that _it_ hasn't happened... yet,' Kura thought to herself.

-----back with the others-----

Kiba and Tsume growled at the black she-wolf before them, remembering the last time they met her. The wolf just watched them, preparing to fight if that's what it came down to. But, then, she saw Cheza. The flower maiden moved calmly between Tsume, Kiba, and the black wolf.

"Cheza...?" Kiba started. She looked at him and smiled.

"Kiba, this wolf is not our enemy," she said calmly, turning happily back to the girl, now in her wolf form. Cheza walked over and knelt before the black wolf.

"**You... you're that girl, from before,**" she said in awe at the flower maiden. Cheza smiled.

"So, what's you're name?" Hige asked from behind Tsume and Kiba. Tsume glared back at him, but Hige was looking at the girl.

"**Uh, it's Blue,**" she answered.

"That's cool, I'm Hige," he answered, smiling. Cheza stood and went over to Kiba.

"Kiba, this one thinks that she should come with us. She is wolf too, she should come," Cheza told him. Tsume glowered at the thought. Kiba looked into Cheza's eyes.

"But, Cheza," Toboe started. Kiba looked up at Blue, once again in her human illusion, and thought.

"Hey, I'm not complaining!" Hige said, smiling at Blue.

"Yeah... and we all know why, Porky," Tsume spat at him.

"I'm not sure..." Blue started but then looked at Cheza.

"If Cheza trusts you, then we will... why don't you come?" Kiba said slowly. "That is as long as that old guy isn't with you?

"Uh, no. We... we got seperated. My days with pops are over..." Blue answered.

Kiba nodded, satisfied with that.

"Where are you going anyway?" Blue asked.

"To Paradise," Cheza answered happily. "And you should come."

"Unless you've got somewhere else to go..." Hige put in. Blue looked down.

'I guess... it couldn't hurt,' she thought. Tsume looked annoyed beyond beleif, but didn't argue.

"Let's get going then... by the way, I'm Kiba," Kiba said, starting off into the night. Tsume and Cheza walked after him while Toboe and Hige hung back to talk with Blue.

-----with Kura, several days later-----

The group rested at nightfall on the ninth day of their journey. They found a small clearing that would be good for a temporary campsite and settled in, Kamui heading off to find extra fire wood, Kura with him. Ryu sat watching the fire, an awkward silence stretching between her and Kage. Neither one said anything for a long, long while, until, finally, Kage couldn't take it anymore.

"She told you, didn't she?" he asked. Ryu looked up at him, suprised at first, and then sad. She just nodded in response.

"Does Kamui know?" Kage asked, not unkindly though.

"I think so... but that's because I think Divine told Dark..." Ryu answered slowly. Kage nodded.

"Fine... that's fine... but could you all do me a favor then?" he started. Ryu looked up.

"Stop acting like I'm going to have a mental breakdown any second!" he said a little sourly. "Yes, it's a horrible thing, but... I'll get through it. I don't like being pittied."

Ryu didn't answer, instead she looked back into the flames. She understood the feeling, Kura had acted like this after her brother's death, and Ryu knew it waswise to keep quiet. She decided it best to change the subject.

"So, has Kura told _you _yet?" she asked. Kage looked at her in confusion.

"Told me what?" he asked, even though he knew.

"You know what I meant," Ryu said calmly, her red eyes meeting his green ones.

"Yes, she has..." he answered, shifting uncomfortably.

"And did you say it back?"

"... yes, why?" Kage asked in turn.

"You know the weight of that kind of declaration don't you... seeing as how both of you are wolves?" Ryu continued, lowering her gaze once more.

"We _both_ do... otherwise, neither of us would have said it..." Kage answered seriously. Ryu nodded.

"Just making sure..." she sighed, leaning against a tree. (they made it to a forested area)

The two fell into another long silence, Divine napping on Ryu's lap. Ryu smiled to herself as she watched the small white dragon snoring.

'Kage's a good match for her... I just wish they could've met under different circumstances...' she thought, sighing.

Kura and Kamui returned just moments later, armfulls of wood in tow. Ryu smiled as her brother put it down and sat near her. She whispered quickly to him what Kage had requested of the others.Kura sat next to Kage, leaning against his shoulder and closing her eyes. For the first time in a few days, Kage smiled. It was a small smile, barely curving his lips... but it was there. He put his arm around Kura and leaned his head against hers. Kamui smiled, nearly laughing, taking Ryu's advice and quickly adapting his normal manner.

"Awe... I wish I had a camera!" he said in overly-sweet voice. Kura laughed and looked over at him as Ryu joined in. Kage chuckled. Even though he had no clue what a camera was, he found Kamui's tone funny.

"Oh! Shut up, Kamui!" Kura laughed, throwing a handful of dirt at him, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Oh, C'mon! You can't tell me that's not a Kodak moment!" he said back, smiling.

"What's Kodak?" Kage couldn't help asking.

"It's just an expression!" Kura said, looking directly at Kamui.

"And an appropriate one!" Kamui said back.

"C'mon Kura... You guys really are such a cute couple," Ryu put in in a teasing tone. Kura blushed and burried her head in Kage's shoulder, who was laughing. The group laughed, finally feeling better, like a huge weight had been lifted off of their shoulders. They were finally able to feel comfortable acting normal. But Kura and Ryu both knew in their guts, that in their current situation... it wouldn't last long.

Tsume-n-carnate: kk, kinda a light chapter... but I'm having issues for some reason! I don't know what they are, but I've got them! anyway... next chapter? what will it bring? A reunion, some nobles, and perhaps a very pissed off Kiba! kk, gotta go! please review and good night! (11:46 pm... why I write this late? Who knows!)


	17. Darcia

Tsume-n-carnate: Hey! I don't have a ton to say 'cause I know you all just wanna read... so... HERE! and sorry, I know I skip around alot, neway...ENJOY!

Darcia

"TOBOE!" Kura called out to the pup. After several more days of travel, Kura and the others had finally managed to catch up to the pack. Toboe turned at the sound of Kura's voice, and ran to her.

"Kura! You're back!" he said excitedly, throwing himself at her. Kura caught him and hugged him tightly, happy to see her 'little brother' was safe and sound. Ryu smiled as she looked at her friend.

"Kage, good to see you made it... we were worried..." Kiba said, coming up and shaking his hand. Kage smiled back and nodded.

Kura hugged Hige next and smiled at Tsume. Kiba hugged her next and then she pulled away. Ryu and Kamui stepped forward then, and Toboe automatically got behind Tsume, who rolled his eyes.

"Kiba, Tsume, I know you already know these two..." Kura started. "So, Toboe, Hige, Cheza... this is Ryu and her twin Kamui, some very good friends of mine."

The twins smiled and waved at the pup and the others. Toboe smiled and walked over to talk to Ryu. That's when Kura and Kage noticed the other she-wolf with the pack.

"Oh, I see you've all recruited one more while we were gone," Kura started, watching Blue. "I hope you weren't trying to replace me."

"Like we could..." Toboe said smiling. Kura and Kage approached Blue.

"Hi, I'm Kura..." Kura greeted her kindly, extending her hand. Blue shook it carefully.

"Blue," she answered. Kura smiled and then Kage came forward.

"My name's Kage," he told Blue, smiling. Blue nodded and shook his hand as well.

"Blue," she said again. He nodded and moved to talk to Kiba. Kamui and Dark were entertaining Toboe and Ryu was talking with Kiba and Kage. Cheza walked over to Kura and hugged her.

"This one is happy you are back," she said smiling.

"So am I," Kura answered.

"We should get going..." Tsume said roughly. Everyone looked at him, and then Kiba nodded.

"Right... let's go," he said. The group headed out, Ryu and Kamui easily fitting in and chatting with the wolves.

-----With Darcia-----

Darcia looked saddly at Hamona's face. She was pale and cold, looking up through unseeing eyes, her sea green hair a mess about her. He loved her so much, it hurt to see her diminishing slowly, day by day.

'_You can't bare it can you?_' That horrible voice said within Darcia. Nadil's icy voice continued. '_You can't save her... you will never open paradise... ONLY I CAN!_'

Darcia spun around and stormed from the room, heading for his airship. Nadil's voice chanting in his head.

'_You can't save her... You can't save her!_' Darcia grabbed his head, trying to fight Nadil.

"NO!" he said out loud, pounding his fist against the side of his ship. "I WILL save her! You wait... I will open Paradise, and you will dissapear!"

Darcia entered his ship and started it as he heard Nadil's icy laugh.

'_Cheza will not help you... _' he said. Darcia shook his head and took off into the air.

"She will if she wishes to spare those closest to her," he growled, picturing that stupid white wolf as his ship sped through the air, towards the pack, and Cheza.

-----With Kura, that night-----

Kage opened his eyes, awakening quickly from his dream when he thought he heard something. He sat up and looked up at the dark, star dotted sky. A quarter moon shone with as much light as it could give, but it didn't do much to illuminate the landscape. Kage looked down at Kura, who was sleeping peacefully next to him. He gently shook her shoulder and waited for her to wake up. Kura looked up at Kage in confusion.

"Kage? What's wrong?" she asked groggily.

"Do you hear something?" he asked her calmly. Kura sat up and listened for a few moments, hardly aware of any sound other than Kamui and Dark's snores. But, there it was... a high-pitched, grinding sort of noise. Kura hated that sound, and knew all too well where it was coming from. Tsume had woke up and Kiba was getting there as Kura moved to wake up Hige, Blue, Ryu, Kamui, and Toboe. Cheza looked terrified as Kiba stood beside her. The group had no sooner gotten prepared to leave, that the air ship came into veiw.

"It's Darcia!" Kura said loudly, watching the aproaching ship. It landed quickly, barely letting her finish the phrase. The door of the ship dropped open and Darcia stood there, smirking at them. Kage glared at him with such intensity that Kura was frightened when she looked at his green eyes.

"Wolves... you will not get any closer to paradise than you are now," Darcia said coldly. "I will take Cheza back now."

Cheza backed away and Kiba stood protectively in front of her. He opened his mouth, but the words heard next were not from him.

"You nobles think you run the world! Someone has to bring you down!" Kage yelled, dropping his human illusion and charging Darcia, who didn't even flinch. Kage ran into a reddish barrier about five feet from Darcia's ship, and was thrown back with tremendous force.

"Kage!" Kura called out in worry. Kage landed on his feet but a red beam came at him, giving him no time to react as it hit him dead on. With a bright flash of light, Kage went flying along with half of the ground he had been standing on, shards of rock peircing his skin. Kura was about to go to him when she got hit and went down as well.

"Kura!" Ryu yelled. She drew her new sword as Divine prepared to go to his full size, Kamui and Dark doing the same. But they were quickly hit as Toboe ran towards Kura and Hige, Tsume and Kiba headed for the ship.

Cheza was crying, every time the wolves got hit she could feel it. Her nose could smell their blood and she felt their pain.

Hige and Tsume were soon lying in blood, unable to move. Toboe was out cold, the pup unable to take the pain. Kiba forced himself up as Kamui attempted to stand. Ryu wanted to move, she wanted to fight. But neither her nor Divine had to strength to move. She felt pain everywhere as her blood stained the ground.

Kiba faced Darcia, still growling and bareing his teeth as Kamui was hit again, Dark thrown far from his master.

"Kiba..." Cheza whimpered through tearstained eyes.

Kura looked at the white wolf. She had managed to drag herself to Kage who was completely unconcious. The scar over Kura's left eye had been reopened and her eye was swollen shut. Kura didn't know if it would heal, giving her a possible blind side. She tried to go to Kiba's aide, but, like the others, was too injured to move. Only Kiba remained standing.

He charged Darcia again, taking another blow, and another... trying desperately to get this noble away from Cheza. He was hit several more times and his fur was beggining to look more red than white. Cheza cried harder than anyone could. She had to stop this... she had to save Kiba. (I used part of an earlier episode for this part) Kiba somehow managed to drag himself up again, Darcia smiling cruelly as he watched the wolf's futile attempts.

"That is enough," a cool voice sounded, causing Darcia and Kiba to stop. Cheza walked forward and knelt in front of Kiba, who could only see her through one eye, the other was wounded.

"**Cheza... don't... don't go,**" he managed to say as Cheza put her arms around his neck.

"It is all right," Cheza said quietly.

"**Don't go... we're wolves Cheza, we don't fear death... **" Kiba tried again, feeling his legs ready to give way beneath him.

"This one knows that. This one had decided. Kiba, this one will surely protect you," Cheza told him.

"**Che..za...**" Kiba said, but lost conciousness and collapsed. Cheza petted his fur for a long moment, and then moved to the others. Tsume opened his eye briefly as he felt her hand stroke his fur, but he couldn't move. Toboe and Hige were still unconcious, but she still petted them anyway. Kura watched Cheza approach with sad eyes. Cheza placed a hand on Kura's head, rubbing her black fur gently as she stroked Kage's fur with her other hand.

"**Cheza... please,**" Kura tried.

"Take good care of your friends," Cheza said, passing a hand over Kura's injured eye, soothing the pain. Kura watched as Cheza approached Darcia's ship, until, she too, felt herself slipping into unconsciousness. She put her head on her paws, trying to stay awake, but in the end, darkness took her.

Cheza calmly boarded Darcia's ship, knowing that it was the only way she could save the others.

'Kiba... please come for this one,' she thought saddly as the airship started to ascend. 'This one will be waiting for you.'

Kiba could see the airship leaving and he felt himself crying. (if wolves could cry that is) He hadn't been able to save her, she had had to save him.

'**I'm sorry Cheza,**' he promised in his mind. '**I'll get you back... I swear... I'll save you.**'

His golden eyes closed as darkness took him. The moonlight shone on all of the travelers, offering a small releif for the wolves' injuries, and slowly nursing them back to health. It wouldn't heal them completely, but it would save all their lives as they lay beneath the stars.

Tsume-n-carnate: Darcia's a jerk. I know I took most of that segment directly from the show, but it works nicely :)! Hope you reveiw and I'll write quickly...


	18. Kura's idea

Tsume-n-carnate: Hey! I justrealized, did I mention Blue in the last chapter? She was hit too...neway!Reveiw responses! WHOO HOO! here:

Dragonelf 8: Two words... evil grin... (hehehe) P.S. Darcia is mean but he's nothing compared to Jagura... tell you later!

Animengafan (I give up on sp!): Awsome! Make sure you tell me your screen name or whatever! I GOTTA READ YOURS! Darcia is part wolf... he goes wolf later on...and that episode just fit too perfectly :P! Thanks for the reveiw and can't wait to read yours!

kk, here you go! And I realize I have a ton of mistakes in grammer and spelling on here 'cause I just ran the whole thing through spell check (the whole fic I mean) but I'm too lazy to really fix it :P! Well, hope you like this chapter!

-----T.N.C.

Kura's idea

Kura sat on the ground, her chin resting on her hands as she watched Kage sleep. His wounds had closed up and his breathing had become steady. Kiba sat in a corner of the abandoned building they were in, sulking. Tsume rested against a wall and Blue, Hige, and Toboe were still unconcious too. Kamui and Ryu had been healed by their dragons and the four went to look for food.

Kura sighed and leaned back against the wall, her head swimming with some disturbing thoughts.

'Last night...' she started. 'What happened last night... happened in the show as well. Even with me, Ryu and Kamui being inserted into the story, the same things seem to be happening.'

Kura closed her eyes and bit her lip.

'Maybe,' she thought. 'Maybe Ryu was right. If what happened in the show is still going to happen to _us_... then the last episodes... might as well.'

She looked over at Toboe, sleeping soundly on the ground. She felt a twinge of pain in her heart as she recalled the second to last episode... when... Toboe dies.

'Does it really have to happen like that? Maybe, it'll change,' Kura told herself with false hope, looking to the other wolves. 'Maybe, we'll be able to stop Darcia before that happens.'

Kura stood up, looking at Kage's face, and then around at the others. Tsume looked up as she started for the exit of the building.

"Kura...?" Tsume started. He sounded exausted.

"Don't worry, Tsume. I'm just going to go look for Ryu and Kamui. I'll be back soon, k?" she said, smiling falsely. Tsume narrowed his eyes, but leaned back again.

"All right, just don't go getting into trouble," he said, closing his eyes.

"I'll be fine," she said, turning to leave. She sighed as she held back tears. Another lie... but if she had told any of them what she was planning, they never would've agreed... especially Tsume and Kage.

Once she was certain she was well out of earshot of the resting pack, Kura dropped her illusion and took off running. She knew where they were now, and where_he _would be,and she headed west into the barren landscape.

'**They may be able to track me, but at least I'll have ahead start! And they won't be able to come after me right away because of the wounded,**' Kura thought, running into the horizon.

'**Kage and Ryu aren't going to be happy with me!**'

-----several hours later, that evening-----

Kage sat up slowly, his body complaining with every movement. He looked around at the others and had never seen a more sorry looking group. Everyone looked thuroughly depressed. Kage started as he realized that Kura wasn't among the others.

"Where's Kura?" he asked Tsume urgently.

"She went to help Ryu and Kamui get food. Don't worry," he said, not even bothering to open his eyes. Kage allowed himself a sigh of relief... but, then why did he still have a bad feeling. He was about to say he was going to go look for the others, when the twins came back, bags in their arms.

"Well, we got food," Kamui announced to the wolves. "We had to trade some valuables for it but nothing big..."

"Thanks guys," Hige said. Ryu looked around with a confused expression.

"Where's Kura?" she asked. Kage froze.

"I thought she was with you," Toboe said.

"No, we never saw her," Kamui said. Everyone went silent.

"Damn it!" Tsume cursed loudly, running from the building.

"Tsume!" Kage called, trying to get the other gray to wait. He staggered to his feet and headed after Tsume. Ryu almost went too, but Kamui stopped her and went himself instead.

"Watch the others," he said quietly to her before heading after the wolves. Ryu looked at Divine on her shoulder, the two exchanging worried glances.

Kage and Kamui finally found Tsume, the gray staring out to the western horizon.

"Tsume! What is it?" Kage called, coming to stand beside him.

"Her tracks lead towards the western horizon... but why?" Tsume said, motioning at paw prints left in the dirt. Kage bent down to examine them as Kamui adapted a look of deep thought. Dark watched his master intently.

"Oh no," Kamui breathed in sudden realization.

"What is it?" Tsume asked as Kage stood.

"The keep of the Darcia's..." he answered. Kage and Tsume looked at one another.

"That's the name of the noble that took Cheza!" Kage realized, turning to scan the horizon, the setting sun casting a golden glow.

"How do you know that's where she went?" Tsume asked Kamui.

"I can't explain it... but she's there, I know it!" he answered. Kage ran back towards the town.

"WE HAVE TO TELL THE OTHERS!" he called to them.

-----back to Ryu-----

Ryu looked up as she heard the three running back towards the building. Kage ran up to her in urgency.

"Kura's gone after Darcia! She's headed for the keep in the west!" he said. Everyone looked up in shock.

"But... why would she do that?" Toboe asked.

"Ryu, think about it..." Kamui said to his sister.

Oh, no!" she breathed.

'She must think that if she could bring down Darcia... that the ending episodes wouldn't happen!' she though in panic.

"How could she be stupid enough to go along!" Ryu yelled. Divine and Dark flew together out of the building.

"Dark?" Kamui called, going out to see what they were up to. The group came out to see the dragons in their real sizes.

'We have to go after her,' Dark wrote on a card.

'If we don't, she may very well get herself killed,' Divine finished. Ryu and Kamui looked briefly at one another before hopping onto the dragons' backs.

"I'm going," Kage said sternly. Ryu looked at him, and then at Divine, who nodded.

'I can carry you both,' he told his master. Ryu nodded to Kage and he dropped his illusion and got on behind her. Kiba stepped forward.

"I have to go!" he said sternly.

"I thought you'd say that," Kamui called to him. "Come on, all ready!"

Kiba joined Kamui on Dark, thanking him. As the dragons began to take off, Tsume stepped forward.

"Wait a second Kiba! We can't split up again!" he said sternly.

"**We have to go, for _her _sake Tsume!**" Kiba answered. Tsume knew that the white wolf hadn't been talking about Cheza, at least... not completely.

"**Take care of them!**" Kiba finished and the group took to the air.

Tsume-n-carnate: I know, I'm cutting off again! oh well, keep reading and you'll find out ;)! BTW, Kura is based on me, but I'm not sure I'd actually do this! neway, please... please... PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. sidetracked

Tsume-n-carnet: Hey! thanks for all of the great reviews everyone! Keep them coming! and sorry it took a while to update... I hit a writer's block! and I know this chap starts a little off topic... but I wanted a cute moment for Kura... that and I needed an excuse for herand Kage to have another... 'moment'!;) kk, enjoy!

Sidetracked

Kura stopped running to take a few breaths of air. She sighed and looked around her. The weather had changed drastically while she had been running and now it was snowing. Already there was about three inches of snow on the ground. Kura looked behind her, searching for any sign of the others.

**'Kage's gonna hate me...**' Kura thought with a sigh... knowing it wasn't completely true of course. He'd be angry beyond belief... but he could never hate her. She didn't see or smell anyone coming from behind her... but she could still feel it... she knew that she wasn't alone. Kura looked up as she caught a scent. It wasn't familiar and it was faint... but someone was out there.

Kura ran in the direction of the scent, curious. She stopped dead as she came upon a small body, just lying in the snow. It was a young girl... she couldn't have been older than six. Kura ran over to her, dropping her human illusion. The girl was sleeping, her limbs almost frozen, and her breathing was shallow.

'**Poor thing... she must've gotten lost...**' Kura thought to herself. She looked to the western horizon, remembering her mission, and then looked back at the small, helpless child before her. '**But... I can't... just leave her here to die. Darcia will have to wait.**'

Kura nudged the girl gently and her small eyes opened. She looked scared at first, seeing a giant black dog must've been a little frightening. Kura realized that changing to her human illusion right in front of the girl would probably scare her more. Instead, she did the only thing she could think of to lay the girl's fear to rest.

Kura lay her ears back and adapted as much of a puppy-like face as she could, wagging her tail slightly and whimpering.

'**Good thing Tsume and Hige aren't here,**' Kura said to herself. '**I'd never hear the end of this.**'

The girl looked up at her with big brown eyes, and then she smiled slightly.

"Puppy?" she whimpered. Kura panted slightly, her tail wagging more, causing the girl's smile to widen. Then Kura gently nuzzled her face... feeling how cold the girl really was. She lay next to her, lending her body heat to the girl's freezing limbs. The little girl gratefully curled up in Kura's fur and Kura wrapped her tail around the girl's exposed back.

"Mmm... nice puppy..." she heard the girl mumble into her fur as she drifted back to sleep. Kura smiled to herself and lay her head down next to the child's... praying that she had made it in time to save her.

----- with Kage-----

Kage watched the white land passing beneath, his eyes ever searching for any sign of Kura. They had tracked her far into the western horizon, but, so far, had been unable to catch up with her. Kage could sense Ryu's worry as she too eagerly searched the ground below. Kage sighed and scratched his head.

'This is taking too long!' he thought to himself.

"Ryu, could you land?" he asked. Ryu looked back at him in confusion, but nodded. Divine signaled to Dark that they were landing.

Kage jumped from Divine's back, gaining confused looks from the other three.

"Kage?" Ryu started, but stopped when he turned to face them. The look in his eyes made her bite back any words.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up. If none of you find her, or if you do, just keep heading for Darcia's keep and we'll all meet back up there," he told the others.

Everyone knew how upset he was... and how driven he was to find Kura... so noone argued. Kiba leapt from Dark's back and took off to the far left. Dark and Divine took flight once more and Kage headed out to the group's right.

'I hope we catch you before you reach the keep, Kura,' Ryu thought as she watched Kage dissapearing to her right. 'For your sake... and for his.'

'Kura... why would you go without me?' Kage asked himself for the thousandth time. He ran through the snow with two things in mind... finding Kura, and then knocking some sense into his mate.

'Wait... did I just call her my mate?' Kage asked himself, stummbling slightly. He stood there for a moment, thinking.

Well, he wasn't entirely wrong to call her that... they were technically together after all. And once two wolves were together... they were together for life. So... yeah, he guessed she was his mate after all. That thought, despite the current circumstances, actually made Kage smile.

'All the more reason for me to find her!' he told himself, starting to run again. He continued for a long while, not really knowing how much time he spent charging through the snow. At long last... after at least an hour... he caught a scent. He wasn't certain if he could trust his nose entirely at the moment... but he had to check it out none the less. It was only when he saw a black dot on the white horizon that Kage knew he had found her.

-----with Kura-----

Kura awoke suddenly from her light sleep. She didn't know what it was that woke her at first... but then, there! There it was! An all too familiar scent was on the wind... one that both excited, and terrified her. She looked around tensely, waiting for him to emmerge from the falling white snow.

"Kura!" A call came from behind her. Kura twisted her head around to see a human looking Kage running towards her.

"**Kage!**" Kura said in slight suprise. In all reality... she was scared to see him. She knew he'd be angry... no, furious... at her leaving and she wasn't prepared to face him. But he was there all the same. She stayed where she lay with the child cradled beside her.

Kage ran over to her and droped his human illusion. He all but tackled her as he nuzzled her black fur, his tail wagging maddly. He was just relieved she wasn't dead! Kura's ears lay flat against her head as she nuzzled him back, her tail thumping slightly in the snow.

"**What were you thinking?**" Kage asked her a tad harshly, but with his head still against her's. "**I've been worried sick!**"

Before Kura could even try to respond, they heard voices coming from somewhere nearby.

"CARLY!" A male's voice was calling through the snow, accompanied by many others. Kura realized that it must've been the search party, out looking for the child. She nudged Kage and lifted her tail so he could see the sleeping girl huddled against her for warmth.

"**They must be trying to find her,**" she said, hearing the desperate cry again and again. "**We have to lead them to her!**"

Kage looked softly down at Kura and then nodded.

"**You keep her warm,**" he started, nuzzling her again. "**I'll g**o lead them here."

He left her in his human illusion and ran towards the voices. He came over a hill to find at least fifteen humans trudging through the snow calling the child's name.

"HEY YOU!" he called, getting a man's attention he assumed was the head of the search party. "THIS WAY!"

He started back towards Kura and the girl. The men watched him go with shock, and then the lead man started to run after Kage. Kage knelt behind Kura, the humans approaching from her front. A few raised their rifles when they spotted Kura in her wolf form, but the leader held up his arms.

"Wait!" he urged his comrades as he caught sight of something huddled against the black 'dog'. Kura then lifted her tail so that the men could see the sleeping child.

"Carly!" the leader yelled, headed towards Kura. He approached cautiously, and then when Kage nodded to him, grabbed his child, holding her tightly. The young girl opened her eyes and squealed with joy, flinging her arms around her father's neck.

"Pappa!" she shouted. Kura stood on stiff legs as the man looked at her and the human looking Kage.

"Thank you!" he said happily, tears welling in his eyes. Kage nodded and the humans headed off into the snow... back towards their home. Kura watched them go with her eyes.

"**Take care, little one,**"shesaid quietly. She had meant to say it to herself, but Kage had heard her.Kura got to her feet beside Kage, who was looking at her with soft eyes. She blushed slightly as she saw him gazing at her with an almost amused expression.

"What?" she asked, looking down as he chuckled slightly. She was caught off gaurd to find him pulling her into a warm embrace. He just held her for a moment, his head beside hers, taking in her scent... his favorite smell in the entire world. Kura was stiff at first, but then relaxed in his arms, loving the feeling of the embrace.

"It's just cute when you're motherly instincts show," Kage said into her ear. It was Kura's turn to chuckle as she lay her head on his shoulder. After a long silence between them, niether willing to pull from the embrace, Kura knew she had to say something. Either _she_ would start theconversation she knew was coming, or she'd have to wait for him to inniciate it... and she figured she could get them off to a _softer_ start at least.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Kage," she said quietly, afraid of his reaction. She knew he was angry, and he had every right to be.

"You should be," Kage said, still not letting her go. She heard him sigh as his grip tightened around her shoulders. "Kura... what were you trying to do?"

"I... I... thought... that maybe," Kura stammered, not really sure what to say. Could she tell him the real reason for her action? Could he handle it?

"You were trying to keep us safe, weren't you?" Kage asked her gently when he knew she couldn't find the words. Kura just nodded against his chest. Another sigh came from him and he held her out in front of him so he could see her face.

"By getting yourself killed?" he demanded. Kura couldn't look at him. She realized now how foolish her actions had been. How would Ryu react if she had died... how would Kage act? And her mother? She hadn't even thought about that.

"I... I... just wanted," she started, still looking at the ground. "To protect... you. I can't bear the thought of you dying because of me! I had to try and set things straight!"

Kage was stunned.

'Does she really blame herself for everything that has happened?' he asked himself. 'She always seems so certain that it's what she HAS to do...' He saw tears starting to form in Kura's eyes and he drew her close to him again.

"I dragged you all into this! The others... they didn't have to help... none of you asked for this! And now you could all die!" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"We may not have asked for it, but we all agreed to help, didn't we?" he said, not expecting a response. "Kura... It's true that I'm here because of you..."

"I know..."

"Wait, let me finish," he said quietly. "I may be here because of you... but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Kura stopped crying to listen. Her arms tightened around him and his around her.

"Kura, I love you... and you love me," Kage continued, his voice soft but stern as he meant to make a point. "And even if this journey ends in our death... which is a possibility... I want, no... I_need_, you to promise me one thing..."

Kura pulled back to look into his bright green eyes. They held a soft, sad, yet happy expression in them as he gazed lovingly into her blue orbs. Gently, he brushed her tears away, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"You have to promise me," he started. "That you'll forget this notion ofsacrificing your life for me. I've already lost everyone I love... except for you. And when the end comes... I won't let you leave me alone. So, I need you to promise me... that when we die... we'll go together."

Kura started to cry again, but for a different reason. She was just overwhelmed by his understanding and warmth aftershe had abandoned him.She leaned upwards and closed the gap between their lips. When they broke apart, she lay her head back down on his shoulder. Kage waited for a moment and then realized he would have to prompt her for an answer.

"Kura...?" he started.

"I promise, Kage," she said quickly, her voice full of emotion. She looked up into his eyes so he could see that she meant it. "I promise."

His smile widened and once again, their lips connected in a long, soft kiss. They shared another comfortable silence before Kage was forced to break it.

"We should get going," he said quietly, reluctantly releasing Kura from his grasp. "The others will be waiting for us at Darcia's keep."

Kura didn't like the feeling of cold that surrounded her after they pulled apart, but she nodded.

"All right," she agreed. She gave Kage a quick smile. They both dropped their human illusions. Kura looked mischieviously over at Kage, wanting to lighten the mood. She nipped at him and then took off running.

"**Race Ya!**" She called back to him. Kage stood stunned for a second, before chasing after her.

"**Hey! You got a head start!**" Kage called back in a child-like manner. His comment was met by a merry laugh from Kura.

"**Then you start it next time!**" She called again, running slightly sideways for a moment so she could glance at him. She straightened out then and kept running. The black wolf managed to outrun her gray mate, but only because he was letting her win. It wasn't until she yelled 'Slowpoke!' over her shoulder he decided to have his own fun.

'**You wanna play?**' he thougt to himself. If he had been in his human illusion he would've been smirking. '**Let's play then!**'

Kage drastically picked up his pace. Kura looked over her shoulder to find the large gray making up ground and closing in onher, fast.

'**Uh-oh! He's serious,**' she thought with a hint of playfulness before trying to stay ahead of Kage.

Tsume-n-carnet: I wanted to lighten the mood towards the end. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! please let me know what you think! I knowit was based mostly on how humans have contact... but it worked for the scene :P! neway, please review and I hope to hear from alot of y'all!


	20. Darcia's turning point

Tsume-n-carnet: Thanks for all the reviews y'all! thanks for reading my fic Riawolf! and I know I did another mushy chapter... this one's not though! I promise! It'll be getting back into the show's story line... so sorry for last chapter... but I couldn't help it! kk, well, hope you like this chap!

Darcia's turning point

Kiba looked up at the black fortress as the cold wind blew around him. The fallen keep lay in ruin with collapsing collumns and platforms strewn about the ruined landscape. Most of the land was covered in water, concealing even more ruin beneath the placid face of the lake.

'This _must _be Darcia's keep,' Kiba told himself, quickly scanning the land behind him. The others hadn't come yet and he was supposed to wait for them, but Kiba could smell Cheza's scent coming from the fortress. He couldn't wait for the others. He charged through the keep's main entrance and began navigating his way through the labarynth of collapsing halls, following Cheza's scent.

----meanwhile----

Kura sat next to Kage in the snow as they waited for the others. They were a few miles away from the entrance to Darcia's keep, thedecaying fortress dominating the sky behind them. The wolvesdidn't talk to eachother, just rested in silence, knowing this might be the last chance they would get to relax for a long time. Finally, Kura spotted the dark forms of dragons coming out of the clouds. Dark and Divine landed side-by-side, sending a brief cloud of snow into the air. Ryu immediately ran up to Kura and hugged her.

"You realize you're never going anywhere by yourself again?" she said mockingly. Kura nodded as she pulled out of the embrace, smiling.

"He's making sure of that," she answered, nodding in Kage's direction. "Where's Kiba?"

Ryu and Kamui looked around in suprise.

"He's not here yet?" Kamui asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. Kura looked at Ryu, realization rushing through both of them.

"Crap," Ryu sighed, gaining an even more confused look from her brother.

"Kiba's in the keep! We have to go!" Kura said urgently, turning to run towards the keep, the others on her heals.

"Kura! Guys! Hold on a second!" A voice yelled from a little ways behind them. The group turned to see Tsume and the others running towards them. Toboe and Blue looked exhausted, but other than that, they all seemed fine.

"Tsume, Kiba's in the keep. We have to find him!" Kura explained as the rest of the pack ran up.

"What? Kiba went in alone?" Toboe asked. Kura nodded as Tsume swore viciously.

"That idiot! What is he thinking?" Hige asked angrily.

"We'll see if there's another way in and head in from that direction," Kamui said as he and Ryu hopped back on the dragons.

"Be careful!" Kura told them. Dark and Divine nodded to her.

'Don't worry,' Dark wrote. 'We'll keep them safe.' Then they took off.

"Let's go," Kage shouted to the other wolves and they all headed for the keep.

----Inside the keep----

Darcia knelt helplessly at his love's side, holding her icy hand as tears poured from his eyes. He had been too late, and now... his beloved Homona... was... gone. It had been the other nobles... they had stormed his keep and killed her while he had been dealing with those wolves. His aide knelt on the floor behind him, her hands bleeding from wounds inflicted by nails. Cheza lay motionless on the floor some feet away. She didn't want to move, not in this... horrible place. Darcia felt something inside him fighting its way to the surface. Something dark, and something violent. Suddenly, that voice that he hated erupted once more in his head.

'_See, you couldn't save her... you're too weak as you are now, _' Nadil's voice taunted him within his thoughts. Darcia held his head, screaming, trying to drown out the voice.

_'Your only choice now... is paradise. Give me control! I can open the paradise you seek! But you must give me control!'_

Darcia tried, but Nadil was overpowering him now. He couldn't fight any more. Homona, his only reason for opening paradise, was gone. He began to think that, maybe Nadil was right... maybe he was too weak and his only choice was to concede. Nadil fed off of these doubts and loss of hope and grew stronger within Darcia, bringing something else to the surface in the noble as well. Something that was much more... animal in nature.

Though, before Nadil could at last claim victory and break Darcia's mind... the doors and the end of the room burst open. The noble didn't even bother to look, the smell was enough. He heard Cheza get to her feet and then he heard a happy voice call to the doorway.

"Kiba!"

-----with the pack-----

Blue suddenly stopped in her tracks as she walked through the dark halls with the other wolves. She could smell it... it was deffinately there... but... why was he _here_? Hige paused and looked back at her as she scanned the surrounding walls and doorways.

"Blue?" he checked. She looked back to him with wide eyes. "What is it?"

"Hige, he's here," Blue answered, catching up to him. "It's Pops, he's here."

"So?" Tsume scoffed, gaining a glare from both Hige and Blue.

"Are you sure, Blue?" Toboe asked her. She nodded solemnly.

"Well, we can't do much about that right now..." Kage stated calmly, being sure not to offend Blue... even though he had no clue exactly who 'Pops' was. "For now, we just need to find Kiba."

"He's right," Kura sighed. "Blue...?"

"It's ok," Blue cut in. "Let's just find Kiba first."

"Blue.." Hige was about to start but she just started walking again. He clamped his mouth shut and followed her as the rest started moving again.

-----with Kiba-----

Kiba smiled when he spotted Cheza coming towards him... thank god she was safe! But then, the noble stepped from the shadows... that disgusting noble! Kiba's hair immediately stood on end, just at the sight of the noble... but then, the man moved for Cheza.

Darcia seized Cheza by the neck, hauled her off of her feet as she cried out in pain, and threw her across the room... away from Kiba.

"Cheza!" Kiba shouted, growling and preparing to charge the noble.

Darcia scoffed at the white wolf coming towards him as he picked up his sword. This wolf would not be the end of him. All that had happened was because of these creatures. If he lost everything, so would they.

Tsume-n-carnet: I know, bad place to stop, but it's been so long since I updated I figured you guys diserved something! Btw, I'll try and update again soon! I'm grounded during the week though so it'll be on the weekends... like now! later and please review... but no flames please! THANKS Y'ALL!


	21. Forgetting

Tsume-n-carnet: ok, back from that stupid cliff-hanger! I hate those things... but I just want to make sure y'all keep reading ;P! well, on with the new chapter! and sorry it took me so long... I think I'm having commitment issues or something... anyway! here it is so get that gun out of my face Dragonelf!

Disclaimer: I haven't put one of these in for a while so... I don't own wolf's rain or any of the characters from it... my own original characters are mine though! please ask before the use or reference of Kura or Kage.

Forgetting

Kiba circled Darcia a little, trying to lure the noble back from Cheza with little luck. Darcia kept his icy gaze on Kiba, constantly keeping himself between the white wolf and the flower maiden.

'Damn it! I need to get to her!' Kiba thought frantically trying to find a way around the noble. Finally getting frustrated, Kiba lunged, teeth bared.

Darcia met him with a powerful stroke of his sword. Kibe turned once more to the noble, having made it a little close to his maiden, blood trickling down from the gash on his cheek. Darcia turned, aslo sporting an impressive gash from Kiba's claws.

'_You're pathetic... just kill the beast!_'

Darcia shook his head as if to rid himself of Nadil's voice. Kiba frowned... even for a noble he was acting strange. They made several more passes at eachother, each clash of teeth and steel more violent then the last.

'_If you can't kill him... then let ME!_' Nadil's voice was becoming greatly agitated and his attempts for control doubled. Darcia grabbed his head.

"JUST SHUT UP!" he screamed, his voice echoing strangely in the large chamber.

Kiba used the temporary distraction and covered the last few feet towards Cheza. Darcia swore violently and threw himself at Kiba, only to go stumbling back from another attack. Kiba glanced over to find a very pissed off Tsume now standing between him and Darcia. Kage and Hige soon joined the grey as Kura and Toboe ran to Cheza. Kiba looked about briefly.

"Where's Blue?" he's asked Kura as she knelt beside him.

"She went to find someone," she answered cryptically. Kiba already knew who the black wolf had meant though. He didn't say anything, just bent back to Cheza.

"You disgusting creatures," Darcia spat, drawing Kura's attention. "You will all die here."

"We'll just see about that!" Tsume spat, charging the noble, Hige and Kage on his heels. Just then, the stained glass window shattered, two dragons hovering beyond the opened hole. Ryu and Kamui jumped and landed just inside the shattered window.

That's when Kura spotted a strangely shaped table in front of the window... a still form lain carefully across it. She blinked. Who was that? She had the strangest feeling she should already know... but she had no clue.

"Kura! We've got to get out of here!" Ryu's shout broke her from her musings and she looked to Kiba. He held Cheza tightly against him and nodded. They had the flower maiden, they should leave.

Suddenly, a high-pitched noise tore through the air. All the wolves covered their ears, even Darcia paused, troubled by the noise.

"AIR SHIPS!" Hige shouted over the sound. No sooner had he yelled that the entire fortress began to shake. The stone vibrated to violently, it cracked and in many places the roof began to collapse.

"Let's get out of here!" Kura shouted above the noise. The wolves all bolted for the window. Hige halted, his eyes going wide.

"What is it?" Kage asked him urgently.

"BLUE!" was the only answer he recieved before the brown wolf went running back into the crumbling fortress.

"Hige!" Toboe yelled in concern. The bigger wolf didn't even flinch.

"HIGE!" Tsume yelled louder, but the wolf ignored them and soon dissapeared into the hail of dust and rocks.

"Damn it!" Tsume cursed, grabbing the runt by the arm and heading to the window. The wolves began to jump into the water below the window, swimming for the safety of surrounding structures or rocks. Kage hesitated a moment, looking at Darcia, who simply remained bent over the figure on the table. He felt a pang of sympathy for the wretched creature, realizing that the woman must have meant alot to the noble.

"Kage, let's go!" Kura yelled to him urgently. Ryu and Kamui had already remounted their dragons and were fleeing the keep. Kage turned away and ran to her, grabbing her hand as they leapt into the water. They surfaced and swam to a near by tower that had long since fallen to ruin in the waters. They climbed up and found the other wolves waiting for them.

Great black ships hovered above the cursed keep of the last Darcia, beams of red tearing the building apart. Kiba held Cheza closer as he saw troops being lowered into the keep.

"We should get out of here," he told the others sternly. Toboe turned his big eyes on the white wolf.

"But... what about Hige... we can't just leave him here!" he said frantically.

"He's the one who chose to go," Tsume snorted. Toboe looked completely helpless. Kura walked over and hugged the pup.

"Don't worry Toboe, we'll just take cover until those ships are gone and then go look for Hige," she assured him. Toboe hugged her tightly.

"But what if he's captured?" He whined.

"Then we'll just have to go rescue him," Kage offered. Tsume snorted again.

"We'd HAVE to rescue, Porky. There's no way in hell he could do it on his own," he said. Kura smiled at him. Tsume was stubborn... but at least he cared.

"Let's get out of HERE first," Kiba said firmly, leaving no room for arguement. The wolves took off across the broken buildings until they reached the shore. They traveled fast to get away from the air ships, and what ever noble controlled them, running through snow once again, the dragons flying low with them. They managed to get away, although they were certainly detected. Luckily this noble didn't seem interested in a chase.

Ryu's mind was swimming. The keep had been attacked in the show... but Kiba had been lost in the fight and Blue and Cheza had been captured. If that changed... what was going to happen now. She kept her worries to herself as she and her brother followed the wolves through the snow.

They found a cave that was just barely big enough for them all and settled in for the night. Cheza woke and remained huddled with Kiba, Toboe settled down by Tsume, Rath and Kamui spoke quietly together while Kage sat next to Kura.

Kura looked over at the other wolves... all were strangely quiet. The silence wieghed down on the group like a ton of bricks and she was becoming uncomfortable. Finally, she cleared her throat.

"So... who do you think those ships belonged to?" she question. Kiba looked up at her and frowned. She could tell he was trying to think and clearly didn't know.

Ryu looked over at Kura, suprise written all over her face.

"Kura... you don't remember?" she asked, gaining weird looks from the rest of the group. Kura frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean? Why would I know what noble they belonged to?" she questioned. Ryu only looked more suprised by her answer than before. She stood and motioned for Kura to follow her out of the cave.

Once outside, Ryu turned to Kura and gave her a long stare.

"Kura, Jagura is the one who attacked the keep, remember?" she said in a manner that one would use when explaining something unbelievably simple to a three-year-old. Kura raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Jagura? Am I supposed to know who that is?" she asked. Ryu looked like she might laugh before she realized Kura was being completely serious.

"She was the noble that attacked Darcia in the show... you've always despised her... don't you remember?" Ryu was becoming genuinely concerned now. Kura blinked a couple times.

"Ryu, what are you talking about?" she demanded. "I've never heard of Jagura."

Ryu stared in shock at her friend. It seemed that since things from the show had changed... so had Kura's memory. She had no idea what happened next anymore. This could be very... VERY... bad.

T.N.C.:short once again... I know... I'm sorry! I will really REALLY try to make the next one longer. and I just wanted Y'all to know I'm not dead. thanks for reading and please review... suggestions always welcome as well! thanks! later.


	22. AN

Hello everyone. I know, it's been forever.

I can't tell you all how much all of your amazing reviews and all of your support has meant to me throughout the course of this story. However, I'm afraid I have some very sad news. I don't think I can continue this story. I wish I could find more chapters for this story for you... but I'm afraid I've 'hit a brick wall' on this story. I'm so sorry everyone. I know you all liked this story and have been waiting for updates... but I've been trying for a full year to update and all I can get out is a sentence. I'm soooo sorry. But I just can't force any more out. I've run out of steam and inspiration for this story. I love the characters and would love to finish this... I just can't do it.

you must understand that if I force myself to write the rest of this story is going to be horrible and I think my characters deserve more than a forced ending.

Please though, I want this story to continue... even if it's not by me. If there is anyone willing to give this story a good home and an amazing finish, please leave me a review with your e-mail and we'll discuss whether or not this story is right for you.

Please forgive me everyone... I just can't do it. I hope you understand and hopefully I'll find a good home for it so you can still get an ending.

Thank you all for your continued support and reviews and I sincerely apologize once again.

please please PLEASE forgive me and let me know if your willing to adopt my story.

thank you... T.N.C.


End file.
